Ojo de Serpiente
by Disi22
Summary: 24 adolescentes son secuestrados por una misteriosa compañía que aparece de la nada, dispuesta a organizar una matanza en masa basandose en cierta saga de libros con un fin que todos desconocen. Siguelos de cerca, y descubre quien será el único de ellos a quien se le permitirá salir con vida. (SYOT cerrado-ambietado en la actualidad)
1. En Busca y Captura

**El Universo de los Juegos del Hambre no nos pertenece a nosotros sino a Suzanne Collins, la escritora de la saga.**

* * *

**Luke Pullman, Sede del FBI, Washington, 12:00**

* * *

Aparto el montón de folios que se esparcen desordenadamente por mi escritorio. Pongo mi cabeza apoyada sobre las manos y dejo ir un bufido. La cabeza me da vueltas y noto los ojos irritados. Seguro que se me han enrojecido, siempre me pasa lo mismo cuando me paso tantas horas estudiando un caso.

Tomo otro sorbo de café para intentar evitar pensar en el caso durante un rato. Mi esposa siempre me advirtió que me sumergía demasiado en esto. Que me implicaba demasiado en los casos. Por aquel entonces no lo veía así pero después de que ella me pidiera el divorcio comencé a darme cuenta sobre que se refería. Una vez comenzaba un caso era incapaz de abandonarlo hasta que el culpable se encontraba entre rejas. Siempre había sido así y ahora, con el ascenso, había empeorado.

Ahora, cinco años después, a pesar de haberme dado cuenta de mi problema he sido incapaz de resolverlo. Desde joven supe que mi vocación era esto. Ser un agente del FBI. Ayudar a la gente y capturar criminales. Seguir los pasos de mi padre, el cual siempre había querido evitarlo. Nunca supe las razones de porque él no quería que siguiera con su oficio pero ya será imposible. Murió hace dos meses. Todos estos pensamientos no me agradan, son demasiado dolorosos y prefiero no pensar en ello así que regreso a mi escritorio y vuelvo a concentrarme en los papeles de sobre la mesa.

Este es uno de los casos más complicados de toda mi larga carrera. 23 adolescentes de entre 12 y 18 años. Todos desaparecieron de sus casas misteriosamente de sus hogares, sin dejar rastro. En un principio parece una oleada de secuestros pero la cosa se complicaba más. Los secuestrados eran de distintos países, de distintos lugares del mundo. Y a pesar de todo los relacionaba esa extraña carta que encontraban en el lugar de la desaparición. En todos y cada uno de los escenarios del crimen estaba esa extraña carta, metida en un sobre amarillento y con un extraño matasellos de un pájaro dorado con una flecha en la boca. En el interior una pequeña carta doblada que constaba de datos del secuestrado. Nombre, edad, lugar de origen… Todo estaba escrito en aquellas cartas con letra reluciente y firme. Según el experto, todas las cartas habían sido escritas por la misma persona. Y al final del folio, de nuevo, el extraño sello del pájaro.

Releo las cartas una y otra vez, buscando una solución, una conexión entre todos esos adolescentes pero lo único que consigo es estamparme de bruces contra un muro cada vez. ¿Qué puede relacionar todos esos chicos de distintos lugares del mundo? Según sus familiares y conocidos los chicos no se conocían de nada. Lo único que podía los relacionaba esta justo delante de mí. Esa extraña carta y el matasellos del pájaro.

Oigo que alguien llama a la puerta. Debe ser Patrice. Ella y yo trabajamos juntos en este caso. No es la primera vez que trabajamos juntos y sé que tras su apariencia de chica frágil se encuentra una de las mejores agentes del sector de desapariciones. Antes de que diga nada su pequeño cuerpo ya está entrando a mi despacho. Su pelo castaño y largo le llega a la altura de los hombros y a pesar de sus enormes talones sigue viéndose bastante bajita. En su cara se refleja nerviosismo y preocupación así que en seguida me doy cuenta de que algo ocurre. Y mi mente vuelve a posarse sobre el pájaro dorada.

-Ha vuelto a ocurrir, Luke. –Dice mientras deja un sobre en mi mesa. No me hace falta abrirlo. Sé que dentro hay otra carta. Empiezo a inquietarme ya van 24 adolescentes. Patrice se sienta en la silla libre y sin esperar mi aprobación abre el sobre.- De nuevo este pájaro. ¿Qué crees que significa? ¿Es la nueva firma de alguna banda terrorista?- Ladea la cabeza. Siempre hace eso cuando piensa.

-No lo sé. No le encuentro ningún sentido a esto. ¿Qué es esta vez?-Patrice me da la carta y yo miro la imagen. Una chica de pelo oscuro me mira sonriente. Me estremezco al pensar cómo consiguió el secuestrador esa imagen. Agarro el sobre que tiene Patrice en la mano para observar el reluciente sello pero entonces un pequeño papel cae de dentro. Ambos nos miramos y yo lo recojo y lo leo en voz alta.

"_Y con ella los 24 tributos están completos"_

-¿Tributos?-Pregunta Patrice mientras me mira. Yo me encojo de hombros. Esto cada vez se hace más complicado y retorcido. Nos estamos enfrentando a alguien tremendamente inteligente y malvado. Eso es lo único que tengo claro.-Enseguida llegara Adam con Marie. Seguro que ella es capaz de ayudarnos a unir algunos cabos…

-Si…-Digo poco convencido. Sin duda no puedo negar que Marie es, o era ya que ahora trabaja en otra sede, una de las mejores agentes del departamento de desapariciones. Sin embargo, el hecho de encontrarme con la que un día fue mi esposa no me agrada en absoluto. En especial porque ella no me perdonó nunca que atendiera más al trabajo que a ella. Suspiro mientras Patrice comienza a hablarme de la redecoración de su oficina. La que lleva más de dos meses intentando llevar a cabo pero el trabajo nunca le deja.

* * *

**Marie Underswood, Sede del FBI, Washington, 12:30**

Paseo por los abarrotados pasillos de la sede del FBI. Desde mi divorcio y consecuente mudanza no había pasado por aquí más de un par de veces para recoger mis cosas. Saludo algunos de mis ex compañeros de trabajo, al menos los que parecen percatarse en mí porque la sede entera está en el caos absoluto. Agentes que van de un lugar a otro con montañas de informes y pitidos metálicos provenientes de los ordenadores. Se ve que este caso es especialmente complicado y la verdad es que eso me hace sentir importante. No solo por el hecho de que yo pueda tener la clave para descifrar el enigma sino también por el hecho de que mi ex marido necesite de mi ayuda. Eso me hace sentir bien, puede que suene mal, pero me hace sentir superior. Superior a aquel hombre que se casó conmigo para luego simplemente abandonarme por el trabajo.

-Ya casi llegamos.-Dice el agente que me recogió a la entrada. Al parecer no se fían que recuerde el camino y odio que me menosprecien. Adam me ha hablado del caso. 24 adolescentes de entre 12 y 18 años de todo el mundo han desaparecido dejando tras ellos una misteriosa carta. Estoy casi segura de que se trata una nueva banda criminal de comercialización de niños. La crisis mundial está haciendo que estas bandas se multipliquen como cucarachas. Pero no quiero precipitarme para dar un veredicto. Tengo que esperar a ver las pruebas.

-Adam- Creo que el agente se llama así.- ¿Sabe usted quién ocupó mi despacho después de mi marcha?-El hombre alto de anchos hombros y el cabello negro me mira curiosamente. Una sonrisa inocente se dibuja en mi rostro y él me mira de arriba abajo. Estoy segura de que Luke le habló de mí y le prohibió hablar más de la cuenta. Tras unos segundos de tensión me dijo secamente:

-Patrice.- Aquella chica era tan solo una becaria cuando llegue. En cierta manera me molesta que mi despacho quede en manos de una novata pero intento que no me importe. Yo me fui voluntariamente, no tengo derecho a sentirme molesta.-Hemos llegado.- Adam llama a la puerta y luego se hace a un lado y me deja pasar. Debería esperar al "Adelante" pero no lo hago. Entro sin más. Allí están: Luke y al lado una chica bajita que debe ser Patrice. Hace 5 años que no los veo y no son como los recordaba. El se ha cortado el pelo y se ha dejado un poco de barba mientras que la chica se ha dejado crecer el pelo. Sonrío falsamente.

-Hola, Marie.-Dice amablemente la chica sonriéndome. Por el contrario Luke me mira con semblante serio. Está claro que si estoy aquí no es a su voluntad. Pero así me gusta más, eso significa que realmente me necesita.

-Siéntate Marie. Debemos hablar seriamente.-Me siento justo en frente suyo y mantengo la vista fija en él. Luke me acerca un montón de folios.-Estas son las cartas. Obsérvalas atentamente.-Leo todas y cada una de las cartas. Me fijo especialmente en el matasellos del pájaro con la flecha en la boca. Lo he visto en alguna otra parte. Lo sé. Cuando acabo miró a Luke.

-Estoy segura de haber visto ese pájaro antes.-Concluyo clavando la vista en el pájaro. Por mi cabeza pasan imágenes y recuerdos. Intentando averiguar donde vi ese pájaro.

-Hay más.-Dice Patrice mientras me entrega un pequeño papel.

-"Y con ella los 24 tributos están listos"-Leo en voz alta más para mí que para mis acompañantes. 24 Tributos… Y de golpe me viene a la mente el pájaro. Todo comienza a cuadrar en mi cabeza. 24 adolescentes tributos. 12 hombres y 12 mujeres. El pájaro. Absolutamente todo parece estar relacionado con la saga de Los Juegos del Hambre.

-Creo que ya sé como relacionar todo esto… ¿Conocen Los Juegos del Hambre?- Ambos niegan mirándome confusos.-Es una saga literaria escrita por Suzanne Collins. 24 adolescentes son obligados a ir a Los Juego del Hambre. Estos "juegos" consisten en matarse entre ellos. El ganador es el que consiga sobrevivir ante los otros 23. Ese pájaro es el logo de la saga.

-¿Crees que…-Comienza Patrice, pero al parece la idea le parece demasiado macabra siquiera para nombrarla.

-Sí. En mi opinión el que ha organizado todo esto pretende hacer unos Juegos del Hambre.-Patrice se pone pálida mientras Luke se desabrocha la corbata como si le faltara el aire. Realmente, es un plan muy sanguinario. Solo un verdadero psicópata sería capaz de hacer algo así. Por desgracia, este mundo está lleno de esos psicópatas. Llaman a la puerta de nuevo. Patrice da un bote en su asiento y yo reprimo una risita.

-A-Adelante.-Dice Luke que parece bastante nervioso e impactado ante la noticia. Adam, el hombre que me recogió a la entrada vuelve a estar allí.-¿Qué ocurre Adam?

Por mi mente se pasa la idea de que hayan secuestrado otro chico y eso hace que siente algo de alivio pero solo dura hasta que Adam dice:

-Tienen que ver esto…-Los tres nos levantamos para seguirle y Adam se pone frente a uno de los ordenadores. Teclea un par de teclas y de repente se abre una web de fondo amarillo chillón.

-¿Qué es?-Pregunta Luke. El logo de la web es el pájaro. Siento un escalofrío que me recorre la espalda. Leemos la primera frase de la portada.

-Unos juegos de muerte-Lee Patrice.-Próximamente en todos sus canales favoritos.

-Entonces, ¿Es cierto?- Luke se deja caer sobre una silla sudando.- ¿Van a celebrar esos juegos?- Nadie le responde. De repente parece que toda la oficina ha enmudecido. Todos se mantienen en silencio hasta que Luke dice:

-Rastreen desde donde hicieron esa web.-Ordena a varios agentes pero Patrice los detiene.

-Ya lo he intentado yo. Es imposible saberlo, han usado un programa muy complejo para ocultar su rastro. Sin duda, nos enfrentamos a gente profesional.

* * *

**Y aquí acaba el primer episodio de este SYOT! Mi primer SYOT aunque no solo es mío. También es del usuario JXJ2 con el que escribiremos los capítulos conjuntamente y lo planearemos todo. **

**Bueno, aquí tenemos la trama. Algo distinta de los juegos reales. Primeramente es en la actualidad años 2014-15 (ténganlo en cuenta para sus personajes). Debido a que los chicos son secuestrados no habrá fase de cosechas sino que narraremos los secuestros.**

**Estamos muy emocionados al ser nuestro primer SYOT y queremos agradecer a todos los que nos han ayudado a introducirnos en este mundillo de los SYOTs :3**

**Al igual que los otros SYOTs, el tema de los reviews y comments en el blog (que estará listo muy pronto) serán importantes para que vuestro hij sobreviva, así que ya saben, no abandonen a sus hijos si quieren que vivan :3**

**Dicho todo esto esperamos todos los OCs muy pronto, la ficha estará en mi perfil pero pueden mandarme la información a mi o a JXJ2**

**Preguntas :3 **

**1\. ****De los personajes que hemos conocido, ¿Cuál es el que más te ha gustado?**

**2\. ****¿Qué te parece la trama y la manera de introducirlo? **

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	2. A la sombra

**Capítulo 2: A la sombra**

* * *

**Adam Sheen, Sede del FBI, Washington, 00:35**

Noto que se me cierran los ojos así que acabo de escribir la última frase de mi informe y recojo mi escritorio. Miro a mi alrededor y noto el frío que entra por una de las ventanas abiertas. Alguien debe habérsela dejado abierto. La mayoría de agentes se han marchado ya por lo que la oficina está totalmente en silencio, tan solo iluminada con el leve resplandor de las pocas lámparas que siguen encendidas, las de los agentes que trabajan en el horario de madrugada. No solo ellos, también Luke, el cual debía haber acabado su turno hace aproximadamente 2 horas, sigue en la oficina. Hoy fue un día muy atareado para todos pero como no podía ser menos todavía lo ha sido más para él.

Hace cinco años que entré al FBI y en todo ese tiempo no recuerdo haber visto a Luke haber salido a la hora perteneciente. Luke siempre es el último en salir por la noche y sin embargo el primero en llegar por la mañana. Nunca he entendido esa fijación suya por el trabajo pero no soy nadie para juzgarlo.

Agarro el informe y me dirijo hacia la puerta de su despacho. Llamo suavemente y espero a oír el "-Adelante" para entrar. Está en su escritorio, como siempre, con un café en la mano. Unas enormes ojeras se le dibujan en la cara. Eso junto a la poca luz que ilumina el lugar le da un aspecto un poco aterrador.

No está solo. Hay una mujer sentada en frente suyo. A pesar de que solo veo su larga melena rubia grisácea la reconozco enseguida. La llamaron a declarar esta tarde por el caso de los secuestros. Es Suzanne Collins la escritora de esa saga demasiado macabra para mi gusto. Cuando la recogí en el aeropuerto con mi coche parecía estar sufriendo una crisis nerviosa. Sudaba mucho y tenía los ojos vidriosos.

Dudo mucho que ella tenga nada que ver con los secuestros. Sin embargo he visto grandes actuaciones en esta sede. Hay gente que miente con una habilidad tan pasmosa que es imposible diferenciar cuando te miente o cuando te dice la verdad. Yo nunca he sabido mentir, se ve a años luz cuando miento porque siempre se me dibuja una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

Ella se gira y me saluda. Veo las cartas con el matasellos del sinsajo, gracias a Marie hemos descubierto que así se llama, así que supongo que deben haber estado hablando sobre ello.

-¿Has acabado el informe?-Pregunta. Su voz se nota cansada. Yo asiento y lo dejo sobre su mesa. Él le dirige un mirada rápida y lo guarda en su maleta.-Gracias. ¿Ya te marchas?

-Sí, mañana debemos levantarnos muy temprano para coger el avión.-Respondo. Mañana viajaremos a los diferentes lugares donde ocurrieron los secuestros. Tenemos esperanzas de lograr algunas pistas importantes aunque los agentes internacionales ya han echado un vistazo. También tomaremos declaración de los familiares de los chicos, cosa que también han hecho otros agentes. Aún así Luke quiere ir él mismo al lugar de los hechos. Y Marie, Patrice y yo le acompañaremos.

-Cierto. Debemos ser muy puntuales.

-Si no es mucha molestia me gustaría acompañarles.- La mujer abre la boca por primera vez desde que estoy en la habitación. Veo como se levanta y se acerca a Luke.-Seguramente yo encontraré muchas más relaciones con la historia. Al fin y al cabo yo la cree.-Parece un poco insegura y sus manos tiemblan desmesuradamente pero en ningún momento aparta la vista de Luke el cual mantiene la mirada fija en ella.

-Señora Collins comprendo cómo se siente...-Comienzo yo. Pero no sé cómo seguir. Nunca se me ha dado bien relacionarme con la gente y menos en situaciones de estrés.

-No, no lo comprende. Cree esa historia para el disfrute de la gente. El simple hecho de que alguien pueda utilizarlo para hacer daño me aterra.-En este punto la mujer ya ha elevado el tono de su voz. No grita pero es lo suficientemente firme y alta para que se le tome la atención suficiente. Ha abandonado su faceta serena y vuelve a parecer la mujer que subió hoy a mi coche. Una mujer indefensa y con una enorme preocupación en sus hombros. Luke se masajea las sienes. Apuesto a que busca algo que decir. Yo, temiendo una nueva reprimenda de la mujer, me mantengo al margen de la escena.

-Mire, usted no puede venir. Yo no creo que sea la culpable pero aún es usted una sospechosa, no puede participar en la investigación. Lo siento mucho, Sra. Collins. Son las normas. -La escritora se sienta y aprieta los puños.

-Como usted quiera.-Dice finalmente, claramente resignandose a dar su verdadera opinión. A pesar de tener un aspecto frágil es una mujer muy decidida.

\- Me alegra que me comprenda.-Luke se levanta y comienza a meter las cosas en su cartera y se pone un abrigo.- Dios, como llueve ahora...-Miro por la ventana y veo que ha comenzado a llover mucho. Apenas puedo ver el edificio de enfrente entre el manto de gotas que se ha formado. Suzanne y yo miramos por la ventana.

-Oh genial. Y yo tengo que ir en autobús hasta el aeropuerto.-Dice la mujer mientras mira su reloj.-Mi avión sale en un par de horas. Será mejor que me marche ya.-Dicho esto agarra su abrigo y se dirige hacia la puerta.

-Yo la llevaré al aeropuerto.-Digo de inmediato. Cojo las llaves de mi coche de mi bolsillo y la acompaño a la puerta. Dejo que ella salga primero y luego me giro.- ¿Quiere que le lleve?- Él me mira ligeramente sorprendido. La verdad es que en el tiempo que llevo trabajando aquí él y yo solo hemos hablado de cosas relacionadas con el trabajo. Nunca hemos tenido una "amistad" en el sentido de la palabra. Solo compañeros de trabajo. Y la verdad es que nunca he intentado un acercamiento a él. Quizás este sea el momento.

Bajamos la escalera y nos dirigimos a la puerta principal. Me cubro con mi maleta y corro hacia el coche. Me siento en el lugar del conductor. A mi lado Luke, creo que un poco cohibido, se sienta y mira alrededor, mientras que la Sra. Collins se sienta en los asientos traseros. A pesar de que entre la puerta y mi coche hay apenas 5 metros los tres hemos quedado empapados. Fuera las gotas de lluvia siguen impactando contra el parabrisas, nublándome la vista.

-Como llueve…-Oigo que comenta la Sra. Collins desde el asiento trasero. Arranco el motor que ruge imponentemente y miro interrogantemente a mi acompañante.

-¿Por dónde es?-Pregunto. Nunca he ido a su casa así que tendrá que guiarme. Me señala hacia la derecha y comenzamos el trayecto. Así pasan varios minutos, en los que los tres nos quedamos en silencio, sin saber que decir. Odio estos momentos tan incómodos y mi mente busca desesperadamente un tema sobre el que podamos distraer nuestras mentes. Por suerte, Suzanne se me adelanta.

-Oigan, es muy importante que resuelvan este caso lo antes posible.-Dice de repente la mujer. No es el tema que yo esperaba pero igual me sirve para llenar ese silencio incómodo. La observo a través del retrovisor. Tiene un semblante serio. Se le nota que está sufriendo con este tema.-Solo con pensar en esos 24 chicos inocentes...

-Tranquilícese. Encontraremos a esos chicos dentro de poco. Estamos muy cerca.-Intenta tranquilizarla Luke. Sé que es una mentira piadosa pero igualmente no me gusta. Merece saber la verdad, no tenemos ni la mínima idea de donde pueden estar esos chicos. Pero contradecir a mi jefe puede costarme el trabajo así que no digo nada.

He descubierto por propia experiencia que a la gente no le gustan las mentiras, ni siquiera las piadosas. Una vez tuve una novia así. Era muy guapa pero aquello no duró. Desde que lo deje con ella no he vuelto a tener más novias. A veces me preocupa que el trabajo me esté absorbiendo demasiado.

Casi con un gesto involuntario desvío mi mirada hacia el asiento del copiloto, donde Luke me señala la dirección que debo tomar. Yo mismo me niego con la cabeza y sigo mirando a la calzada. Juzgar a la gente por lo que piensan los demás es para cobardes y yo no sé nada sobre su vida. Eso es algo que siempre he tenido muy presente.

-Es aquí.-Dice Luke, señalándome un edificio de dos plantas con la fachada antigua. Las luces del primer piso están encendidas así que deduzco que hay alguien que lo espera. Me reprimo las ganas de preguntar. No sería ni correcto ni educado. Luke se despide de nosotros y sale del coche. Lo correr hacia la entrada, abrir la puerta y entrar a la casa. Me parece ver una mujer antes de que cierre la puerta pero quizás solo han sido imaginaciones.

-Bien, ahora vayamos al aeropuerto.-Digo mientras arranco el motor de nuevo. Pronto dejamos atrás la casa de mi jefe y giro por la calle que me llevará al aeropuerto.

Comienzo a pensar de nuevo otro tema con el que evitar ese silencio incómodo pero lo único que ocupa mi mente es el reluciente matasellos del sinsajo.

El que sellará la vida de 23 chicos si no lo detenemos a tiempo.

* * *

**Alice Pullman, casa de Luke, 1:00**

_"Can't stay at home, can't stay at school. _

_Old folks say 'You poor little fool'._

_Down the streets I'm the girl next door. _

_I'm the fox you've been waiting for. _

_Hello, daddy. Hello, mom. _

_I'm your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb!"_

Un ruido de la planta baja hace que me quite los auriculares de un tirón. Abro los ojos y aparto el libro de mi regazo de un manotazo. Los pasos, la luz de la cocina encendiéndose, y el tintineo de las botellas una vez se abre el frigorífico. Quien está en la planta baja lo cierra, se sienta en el comedor y el eco del tecleo de un ordenador resuena. Es mi padre.

Miro alrededor de mi habitación hasta que mi brazo se estira firme hasta que puedo sentir el plato en el que estaba mi cena con las yemas de los dedos. Me incorporo, agarro la pieza de vajilla transparente con su respectivo cubierto y salgo de mi habitación.

Siempre es la mísma rutina, papa llega, agarra la primera cosa que se pueda echar a la boca de la nevera y trabaja todo lo que le faltó por hacer en la oficina. Yo bajo y me paseo delante suya, tal vez para bajar todos los platos que se acumulan cuando como en mi cuarto o repasar la lección con la tele encendida, a veces sale alguna conversación, otras nadie se habla en todo el día. Comencé con esa rutina a los quince años, para llamar su atención de alguna manera llegaba desde a hacerle malabares a incluso enrabietarme y comenzar a romper cosas. Reaccionaba normalmente, pero con el tiempo me hice mayor. Ya no busco su atención, es un acto que hago tal vez solo para no sentirme sola. Bajar y encontrarme a mi padre justo donde todas las noches me reconforta, sé que siempre va a estar ahí, y que si le hablo, me responderá. Me saluda con la mirada como siempre y a lo mejor tras una hora se sienta a mi lado o simplemente se va a dormir. La semana pasada la única actividad familiar que hicimos fue ver una película policíaca, como no. Tal vez no sea muy atento, pero algo de él hace que me sienta tranquila y calmada, en casa.

Con mamá todo es muy distinto. Siempre me pregunta cómo me va todo, suele aconsejarme muy bien, sabe encontrar el equilibrio entre mi independencia y su alma materna. Va a trabajar y ella al menos vuelve a su hora. Tal vez sea algo ruda tratando temas sensibles (jamás le volveré a hablar de noviazgos) pero reconozco que cubre suficientes materias para hacer de cualquier tema una buena conversación, aunque no hacemos nada fuera de lo normal estar con ella me ayuda a sentirme bien, como ir al campo a respirar aire fresco, todo está perfectamente, puedes respirar tranquila. No sería capaz de renunciar a ninguna de las dos partes, bueno, son mis padres. Por cuestiones de trabajo paso mucho tiempo sola, logré acostumbrarme a ambos modos de vida. Tuve suerte de que llegaran al acuerdo de la custodia compartida.

Echo el plato sobre los otros dos del fregadero y inmediatamente me pongo a buscar un postre digno del sandwich que me hice.

-Alice, mañana iremos de viaje. -Mi padre interrumpe mi búsqueda en seco.

Me paro a pensar todos y cada uno de los motivos por los que no pienso acompañarle, un par de ejemplos deben bastar para que recapacite.

-No puedo, estoy estudiando lecciones con Caroline para comprenderlas mejor.

-Puedes llevarte tus libros y comprenderlo mejor en el hotel.

No va a atender a razones.

-¿Otra vez piensas arrastrarme a donde va tu trabajo? Papa, tengo veintiún años y puedo cuidar yo sola de la casa.

-Estás en edad de dar fiestas y dejarte en ca...

-Fue hace tres años papa. Deja eso atrás. Me iré con mamá y cuando quieras vuelves a por mí.

-Tu madre viene con nosotros.

Algo simplemente no cuadra, ni siquiera pienso la respuesta con intención de filtrarla, simplemente hablo.

-¿Piensas ir de viaje con la misma persona que abolló una sartén haciendo uso de tu cabeza?

-Es parte del trabajo.

-No hay nada para tí que no gire en torno al trabajo.

De repente me percato de la frialdad de mis palabras y veo cómo mi padre me echa un último vistazo antes de volver al trabajo. Creo que todo va bien tal y como estaban las cosas. No se si podré aguantarles en caso de que monten algún espectáculo.

Se me quitaron las ganas de postre, voy a hacer zapping.

* * *

**Grigory Ferguson, Lugar Desconocido, 1:00**

Tiro el pesado saco en el maletero de la furgoneta sin procurar tener ningún tipo de cuidado. Oigo un gemido y sé que la chica sigue consciente. Esta chica se ha resistido. Aún noto el codazo que me dio en el costado y me froto el lugar del dolor, aliviándolo.

Según los informes esta chica será la última. Esta semana ha sido un no parar. 24 secuestros en tan solo 7 días y dispersados por lugares distintos del mundo. Sin duda, uno de los trabajos más extraños y complicados que he hecho en toda mi carrera aunque los años de experiencia que cargan a mis espaldas me han enseñado a no preguntar.

Me alegro al pensar que pronto recibiré la suculenta recompensa que me prometieron. Valorada en más de cincuenta mil de dólares. Sin duda siempre es la mejor parte de cada uno de los encargos. La hora del pago. Y siempre he tenido un estricto horario de pago. La mitad al inicio y la otra al final. Jamás entregaré un encargo sin ver primero el dinero. Así evito las tomaduras de pelo, otra cosa que se aprende con la experiencia supongo. Recuerdo el último cliente que se negó a pagarme el segundo pago e instintivamente llevo mi mano hacia el revólver que cuelga de mi cinturón.

Llevo 30 años en este mundo criminal, lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de un buen encargo nada más presentármelo. Por eso no dude ni medio segundo en aceptar este. El cliente era algo extraño. Jamás logré comunicarme con él en persona y sus métodos eran muy extraños pero también muy discretos por lo que no me preocupé. Seguramente él también es un experimentado criminal.

El método fue siempre el mismo. Me hacía llegar una cinta de video, algún infiltrado me la entregaba sin que yo me diera cuenta la mayoría de veces. Luego solo tenía que buscar un lugar tranquilo donde verla, normalmente en algunas casas vacías en las que podía robar un poco de comida y ver el video. Cada video apenas duraba un minuto y normalmente eran fragmentos de películas antiguas bastante mediocres. Al final de cada video aparecía un número en una de las esquinas, siempre era la inferior izquierda, al que yo tenía que llamar para recibir las órdenes.

A simple vista puede parecer una manera enrevesada y compleja pero nunca hubo ningún problema con ella. De lo único que debía preocuparme era de deshacerme de la cinta después. Algo relativamente sencillo.

Subo al auto y me siento en el lugar del conductor. Veo una nueva cinta en el asiento del copiloto. No me sorprende en absoluto. He aprendido a no hacerlo. La cojo y la meto en el pequeño reproductor que hice instalar en el lugar donde estaría la radio. Estoy seguro de que la cinta no estaba aquí antes de entrar en la casa de la chica. Miro a mi alrededor. Con la inocente esperanza de encontrar a alguien. Nada. Eso me inquieta un poco.

La pequeña pantalla se enciende y veo una silueta oscura que se recorta contra la tenue luz de un flexo. No se le ve bien la cara y apenas se vislumbra una aguileña nariz y unas cejas pobladas,

-Querido Grigory.-Comienza. Que me llame querido me hace estremecerme.- Tu trabajo concluye aquí. Ya tienes a los 24 chicos y por tanto muy pronto tu trabajo terminará.- Está utilizando un modulador de voz. Son muy comunes en mi profesión y lo reconozco al instante. La voz aguda que utiliza el modulador le daría un aspecto cómico de no ser por su apariencia, oscura y tenebrosa.- Solo queda un pequeño detalle que "matizar".-Dice dándole cierto énfasis en la palabra matizar que hace que un escalofrío recorra mi espalda.

-¿Y qué es?-Pregunto. Al instante me siento estúpido por estar hablando con una grabación. Espero la respuesta. Una respuesta que nunca llega ya que el reproductor hace un extraño sonido y explota. Me protejo la cara de los escombros y chispas que suelta el aparato y salgo de la furgoneta para evitar respirar el negro humo que ha comenzado a salir del aparato.

Estoy un poco mareado y toso violentamente por el humo que he respirado. ¿Qué ha pasado? Todo es tan extraño y bajo mis pies todo da vueltas. Estoy tan mareado que apenas me percato del olor que desprende el humo. Siento la necesidad de sentarme pero me detengo al oír un grito.

-¡Quédate quieto!-Seguidamente el clic metálico de una pistola se deja oír. Se oye muy cerca como si estuviera justo en mi cabeza. Lo primero que pasa por mi cabeza es que la policía me ha atrapado. Me meterán de nuevo en prisión. Pero entonces, todo se aclara y sé que no recibiré mi dinero. Entiendo el último "matiz" de mi jefe. Me percato del olor a droga que desprende el humo y comienzo a atar cabos.

El detalle soy yo. Y el matiz, acabar conmigo. No quieren dejar nada que los una a ellos y ahora que ya hice todo el trabajo sucio no me necesitan. La cinta debía contener un explosivo con alguna sustancia química la cual debe haber causado este fuerte dolor de cabeza y mi visibilidad borrosa que apenas me deja ver la furgoneta.

Intento pegar un puñetazo a mi agresor pero él me agarra del brazo y me lo pone detrás de la espalda, torciéndomelo y causando un gran dolor. Caigo al suelo y el hombre clava su rodilla en mi espalda para evitar que me mueva. Cada vez me duele más la cabeza y notó punzadas en las sienes. El hombre de la pistola me habla. Notó su voz muy lejana pero sigue sobre de mí, notó la presión de su cuerpo sobre el mío. Su voz se oye cada vez más lejana hasta que dejo de oírla y entonces oigo un disparo y seguidamente un dolor punzante me atraviesa el pecho.

Me llevo las manos a mi pecho solo para notar como la sangre me resbala por el torso y chorrea. Respiro con dificultad y sé que ha dañado algo vital, probablemente el corazón. Desisto de cualquier intento de salvarme y me tumbo en el suelo a esperar lo inevitable. Una sonrisa de resignación se dibuja en mi cara, por primera vez el mentiroso ha sido engañado. Luego todo se vuelve oscuro.

* * *

**Patrice Bellamy, Sede del FBI, 1:45**

Enciendo la luz, suelto los botes de pintura en un rincón, echo la lona en el suelo, me ato el cabello con un pañuelo rojo, me ajusto las gafas y... Nada.

Tal vez sea un mal momento para decorar ésto. Ahora que tengo el turno de noche pensé que tal vez tendría algunas ideas más claras al poder dedicarle el cien por cien de mi tiempo. Estar de guardia es una tarea seria, lo se, pero con prácticamente toda mi plantilla pendiente de la investigación de esos secuestros y los juegos, doy por seguro que será una jornada tranquila.

Abro sin pensar el bote de pintura blanca, luego lo cierro y abro el de azul medianoche para también cerrarlo y echarle un vistazo al salmón. Tal vez quede mejor el papel de pared, o podría ponerle figuras de vinilo como a... Me estoy desviando. De nuevo. Lo más sabio ahora mismoo sería contratar a un decorador, pero eso iría contra mis principios. La oficina es algo mío, me debe reflejar a mí, y por regla debo ser yo quien haga ese ás, siempre acaban arañandote los muebles y culpando a los del envío. Es lo que dicen.

Echo un vistazo por encima de mi hombro y miro mi mobiliario echado a una esquina. Un archivador de tres cajones y junto a él un escritorio repleto de material de pintura en compañía de mi celular, mi ordenador, mis llaves y mi cartera. Aun no tengo silla, ni cortinas, ni nada. Eso lo compraré más adelante, pero primero, me voy a por el café que puse a enfriar encima del archivador.

Si, eso es lo que necesito. Despejarme y dejar que las ideas simplemente fluyan a través de mí. Es solo cuestión de tiempo y podré darle algo de personalidad al lugar. Le doy tantas vueltas que nunca acabo de decidirme. Mientras cojo el café sigo dándole vueltas. En cuanto me pase por Ikea podré inspirarme y tener un concepto claro, o tal vez podría hacer una réplica de mi casa de Animal Crossing... Ya terminé el café y sigo sin hacer nada.

Una canción que conozco bien suena repentinamente y acaba con el silencio de la sala, haciéndome saltar del sitio. Miro a todas partes y camino hacia el escritorio para coger mi teléfono. Adam... Debe ser urgente, hace tiempo que pasó la medianoche. En cuanto le descuelgo deja de sonar Girl On Fire y todo vuelve a un repentino silencio, el cual esta vez no dura mucho.

-¡Pat! Pat... ¿Estás ahí? -Se le nota algo nervioso.

-Claro que estoy aquí. -Trato de reconfortarle hablando de una forma muy tranquila y pausada, hice esto en un interrogatorio.- Si no estuviera aquí no te habría cogido el teléfono.

-Bien, coge el portátil y métete en la página de los juegos. -¿Trabaja en casa? Un momento... ¿Trabaja? Siempre lo ví como alguien que se hacía el ocupado llevando papeleo de un sitio a otro. Luego le pedías los informes y te daba un papel en sucio con escritos a última hora.

De todas formas algo me dice que le haga caso. No me queda otra cosa mejor que hacer, el trabajo es trabajo y la decoración puede esperar. Enciendo el ordenador, espero a que todo cargue mientras observo el fondo de escritorio y tecleo la página web.

-Entiendo. -Hago el esfuerzo por no palidecer apartando la mirada de la pantalla.

-¿Tu tambien lo ves? -Adam habla desde el otro lado de la línea.- Debería llamar a Luke.

Pienso por un momento en lo que estará haciendo, supongo que durmiendo las pocas horas que le permiten las horas extra que siempre está realizando o al menos después de hacer las maletas para el viaje que planean para mañana.

-Lo mejor será no interrumpirle. Le daremos la noticia mañana cuando tengamos datos más precisos, creo que a los de informática les espera una noche muy larga.

-De acuerdo, buenas noches.

-Claro, podré dormir tranquila después de esto. -Para cuando termino mi ingeniosa ironía ya ha colgado el teléfono. Creo que él sí que podrá dormir.

Dejo el celular sobre el escritorio concentrandome en dejarlo todo como estaba, temo mirar de nuevo la pantalla amarillo chillón del ordenador producto de la estrafalaria combinación de colores del demente que haya organizado todo eso. Las letras me llaman de nuevo, allí en la esquina superior, sobre las imágenes de los chicos secuestrados que pasan una tras otra sin cesar. "Conoce nuestros tributos".

Me apresuro en cerrar eso. No pienso permanecer ahí un solo segundo más. No es mi trabajo, solo debo arreglarme en unas horas en las duchas del gimnasio e ir al aeropuerto para investigar la escena. Esa es mi especialidad, nada más. Solo es un loco secuestrando niños, todo irá bien.

Salgo por la puerta para dar la voz de alarma y el estrés hace que cierre de un portazo. ¿A quién quiero engañar? Estoy caminando sin darme cuenta, de forma automática. Esto es muy grave.

-Permiso. -Le digo al de informática más cercano a mi posición y entro en su despacho sin esperar respuesta. Se altera al verme. O estaba vagueando o de verdad parezco muy preocupada- Envía un mensaje al resto del departamento. El secuestrador del sinsajo comenzó a mover piezas.

Se pone a trabajar, tras unos minutos oigo un revuelo silencioso tras la puerta que se haya detrás de mí. Le doy las gracias y salgo de allí tan rápido como entré.

No cabe la menor duda. Está empezando.

* * *

**¡Y al fin aquí está una nueva actualización!**

**Este capítulo fue un poco más largo y conocimos mejor a Patrice y Adam mientras que os presentamos a Alice y Grigory. Además tuvimos un pequeño cameo de la escritora de esta saga. Se podría decir que por ella estamos aquí xD.**

**Bueno, debo pedir perdón por la tardanza del blog pero es que tuvimos problemas con varios usuarios que no mandaron sus fichas (de hecho aún no las tenemos todas). Esperamos tenerlo muy pronto.**

**De momento el próximo capítulo serán las cosechas o mejor dicho "secuestros".**

**Vamos con las preguntas :D**

**1\. ¿Cuál de los 4 personajes que vimos hoy te ha gustado más y porque?**

**2\. ¿Cuál ha sido tu POV favorito?**

**3\. ¿Que te parece la relación de Alice con cada uno de sus padres?**

**4\. ¿Si fueran unos agentes del FBI, en que sección les gustaría trabajar? (secuestro, asesinatos, oficinistas...)**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	3. Ojos que No Ven

**Alex Rodríguez, Calles de la Ciudad, Los Angeles, 17:22**

Me detengo para tomar una última calada al cigarro antes de echarlo al suelo y pisotearlo. De niño echaba el vaho mientras con un trozo de papel jugaba a fumar, y en cambio ahora fumo engañándome a mí mismo como si el humo que ennegrece mis pulmones solo fuera producto del frío. Tal vez podría engañarme a mí mismo si al menos el invierno estuviera cerca. Echo un vistazo a la puerta del almacén abandonado detrás de mí. Seguramente el lider de la pandilla esté adentro, buscando la sensación de orgasmo detrás del tercer chute de heroína del día.

Uno de mis superiores en la banda me asignó hoy el reparto frente a una mesa dividida en dos partes: Droga para ellos, droga para el transporte. Todos me suelen asegurar cosas de ese riesgo por ser uno de los pocos con transporte propio, o quizás por saber cómo mantenerme abstemio ante toda su basura. El único vicio que pudieron contagiarme es el tabaco.

Nosotros manejamos las sustancias que repartimos entre camellos de barrios ricos, los cuales la reparten entre jefes de empresas que fingiendo no darse cuenta tiranizan y humillan a empleados de la clase más baja. Esos pobres desgraciados buscando una vida normal forman una familia, sin saber que la pobreza y la dureza de las calles ya han hecho que sus hijos tengan un pie puesto en el principio de la cadena. La vida funciona así desde hace mucho, y yo no pienso ser quien lo detenga.

Esto es tan solo uno de los muchos trabajos que hace la banda últimamente por dinero para armas. Ahora mismo tenemos bajo nuestras manos gran parte de este barrio y el de al lado, y nos soplaron hace poco que varias bandas rivales negociaban para aliarse en nuestra contra. Para entonces necesito haber escalado todas las posiciones posibles, por lo que tareas así me benefician.

Camino calle abajo con tranquilidad y disimulo. La regla sobre aparcar losvehículoss lejos para no atraer la atención en nuestros puntos de reunión es clara.

Aun cuando no trato de llamar la atención una madre que venía de comprar con sus hijos ya ha cambiado de acera al verme. No se qué habrá visto o qué sabrá de mí, cada uno cuenta algo distinto.

Me repito que no hay problema alguno en que la gente me evite, ya decidí que iba a soportar todo esto hace mucho. No me importa lo que cualquier persona que no conozco piense de mí, lo único en lo que pienso es en acabar de una vez con quien me lo quitó todo sin importar lo que deba sacrificar. Quiero humillarle, quiero hacerle sufrir y quiero matarlo con mis propias manos. Cada vez que lloro por todo lo que he pèrdido gracias a Paco, cada vez que su asquerosa sonrisa aparece en mis sueños lo único que logra tranquilizarme es visualizarme solo y sin nada, esperando al momento preciso para golpearle allá adonde más le duela. Es mi tercer año esperando y no va a haber un cuarto. Casi puedo saborear mi venganza.

Con doce años tenía la vida perfecta. Tuve una gran infancia haciendo lo que cualquier niño de un barrio no marginal haría. Estudiaba, jugaba y participaba atletismo. Era el mejor de mi clase corriendo tanto en velocidad como en fondo. Desde hace mucho Will fue un amigo inseparable, y la suerte estuvo de mi parte, había conocido ya a la chica de la cual me enamoraría más adelante. Ella tenía una familia bastante normal pese a vivir en una mala zona. Sus padres no estaban del todo convencidos en permitir ella mantuviera una amistad conmigo, las bandas y la mala gente tenían los mismos rasgos hispanos que yo. Tenía que soportar sus malos comentarios sobre mí, pero aun así me permitían estar junto a ella.

Se llamaba Avery. Sus problemas de corazón le impedían compartir mi pasión por correr, y sin embargo sus ojos le brillaban cada vez que desde la grada me animaba. Sufrió su primer ataque ese mismo año y se vio obligada a permanecer débil en la cama durante un mes y medio. Con el tiempo siguió sufriendo más ataques. Cada vez tardaba más en recuperarse, y aunque tuvo que salir de la escuela por no poder apenas asistir yo la visitaba todos los días procurando cuidarla. Alcanzamos juntos los quince años y mi visión sobre ella cambió. Mi amiga comenzaba cada vez a verse más guapa, mantuve en secreto lo evidente. Era perfecta.

Las pandillas entonces ya habían comenzado a expandirse por el barrio como si fueran una plaga, reclutando jóvenes para darles un arma y hacerlos luchar contra otras bandas arriesgando su vida, tan solo buscando proclamar un territorio público como "suyo".

El dinero, el prestigio, el alcohol y las drogas que Paco nos ofreció a Will y a mí una tarde mientras regresábamos del colegio no nos convencieron a ninguno de los dos. Will veía más cómoda la vida como cirujano que había planeado y para la que tanto estudiaba. Yo sin embargo no rechacé la oferta por las becas deportivas que me prometían, todo en lo que pude pensar era en Avery. Si unirme provocaba que faltara a su lado una sola tarde, no me interesaba.

Paco aseguró que en ese barrio los sueños no podían cumplirse. Que la dureza de la vida nos traería tarde o temprano a él, ya fuera por dinero fácil o por un chute de algo que nos impidiera ver el feo mundo, pero tal vez para entonces no nos aceptarían.

Durante su 16 cumpleaños Avery sufrió un ataque que la dejó hospitalizada en estado grave. Nunca había sufrido un ataque tan grave. Sus padres, después de considerarlo, vieron que era digno de al menos saber sobre su estado, ya que solo dejaban que la visitaran parientes cercanos. Su salud llevaba mucho tiempo en peligro pero nadie calificó su caso como grave. Ahora su vida corría peligro y las únicas opciones eran un tratamiento con medicinas que no se podían permitir o una operación que costaba incluso más que las medicinas.

Avery necesitaba el dinero y quedarme de brazos cruzados era lo último que pensaba hacer. Sabía dónde conseguir dinero rápido y no dudé en remover cielo y tierra buscando a Paco. Comprendí que lo que sentía por ella era amor al verme capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella.

Paco me aceptó sorprendentemente la primera vez que se lo pedí, y decidieron ponerme a prueba llevandome esa misma tarde a un atraco. Cubrí mi cara y empuñé un arma sin miedo, asustando a todas las personas allí presentes mientras que el resto se hacía con dinero y objetos de valor. Un vigilante de seguridad casi se abalanzó sobre mí, pero el disparo de uno de mis compañeros le detuvo.

El cuerpo que se desangraba en el suelo pertenecía al padre de Avery.

Los otros huyeron, pero yo me ví incapaz de abandonarlo allí. Me arrodillé ante su cuerpo y traté de hacer lo que pude por salvar su vida. Soltó el aire de los pulmones para no volver a tomar más justo cuando la policía llegó.

Había muchos testigos como para negar lo que era cierto, y fui condenado a internarme en un correccional para niños problemáticos. Durante mi primera semana allí recibí la visita de mis padres y la de Paco. No pretendía disculparse ni animarme como habría hecho si hubiera continuado fingiendo que era amigo mío. Tan solo fue para explicarme que todo fue un plan, que fue una trampa como venganza por mi negativa ante su primera oferta. Su banda tuvo que irse al barrio vecino tras ser derrotada por otra por desventaja numérica.

Cuando salí descubrí que Avery murió una semana después de que me internaran. Murió y no pude estar junto a ella para hacerla feliz. Murió porque su padre no pudo hacer horas extra en su trabajo. Murió por que arruiné la poca vida que le quedaba intentando ayudarla tomando el camino fácil. Era injusto, pero yo mismo me lo busqué, ¿cierto?

He arrancado mis sueños del muro y he pintado un mural con una diana en la cabeza de Paco. Me he unido a los que les robaron el territorio y paso los días en fiestas, atracos, bromas y tareas con tal de alcanzar el puesto de jefe y situarme a su misma altura. Cuando no estoy con las bandas estoy en la escuela intentando graduarme para hacer felices a mis padres, son lo único que tengo después de todo.

Sin darme cuenta mientras caminaba he pasado de estar a punto de llorar de nuevo a tensar mis músculos con rabia. Poco a poco me acostumbro a recordar esa historia y pese a hacerme fuerte, sé perfectamente que en el fondo solo habría preferido estar muerto ahora mismo.

-Ey, amigo. -Un brazo pasa sobre mis hombros. Reconozco el acento y el tono de voz que la acompañan hacen eco dentro de mí y no puedo evitar alertarme. Me llevo la mano al bolsillo al bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón en un inútil acto reflejo que me recuerda que no llevé ningún arma conmigo.- Cuanto tiempo sin cruzarnos.

Aparto a Paco conteniéndome para no partirle la cara aquí y ahora. "Todo a su tiempo" me repito como un psicópata mientras respiro hondo.

-¿Buscando nuevas formas de gastar tu tiempo inútilmente? -No me interesa en absoluto saber qué ha venido a hacer aquí. Si solo vino a molestar como una mosca que es, nos conviene a los dos retirarnos ahora. A mí por no acabar con mis esfuerzos durante tanto tiempo para ceñirme al plan, y a Paco para que no acabe con él.- Podrías ir a molestar a alguien de tu misma altura, prueba en una alcantarilla.

-Por favor, Alex, tampoco interrumpo nada importante. -Su exceso de confianza me crispa los nervios.- No es como si tuvieras algo mejor que hacer por las tardes, ya sabes... No es como si pudieras pasar de nuevo por el correccional, ¿podrías permitirte perder a mas gente mientras estás allí por fastidiarlo todo de nuevo?

He esperado lo suficiente.

Me giro para darle un puñetazo en pleno estómago. Sin embargo algo recorre mi cuerpo justo al tocarlo y me deja shockeado en el suelo.

Él le hace una señal a un hombre que sale detrás de uno de los callejones. Su voz es grave y carrasposa. Saca un puro de su boca y me mira con superioridad

-¿Cumpliste entonces?

-Siempre que me des el dinero. -Paco juguetea con un taser pasándoselo de una mano a otra. Trato de levantarme y salir de aquí, pero mis músculos no responden.

-Antes terminalo. No quiero que se vuelva agresivo de nuevo.

No le responde con palabras, simplemente asiente y se inclina delante mía con media sonrisa.

Parece que me haya dicho algo, pero antes de poder oirlo una segunda descarga me deja fuera de combate

* * *

**Camila Spadano, Barrio en las afueras, Buenos Aires, 17:28**

No quiero detenerme. Si no caminas jamás irás a ninguna parte. El hecho de echar a andar no me molesta en sí, pero cuanto más distancia recorro, más me canso, y cuanto más cansada estoy, más recuerdo que ya habré recorrido por lo menos tres veces mi ruta normal.

Parece ser que todo Buenos Aires comenzó a hacer obras hoy en las calles. Había tantas calles cortadas obligándome a desviarme que al final terminé en un barrio de las afueras. Si pude ir andando hasta aquí podré ir andando a casa, digo yo. Ahora me arrepiento de no haber traído dinero conmigo. En estos momentos podría estar en un taxi a casa, y no perdida rezando para que esa gran nube oscurecida como el carbón que tengo encima no descargue su furia sobre mí.

Aunque lo niegue o le eche las culpas a las obras, el único hecho importante es que ahora mismo deambulo con mi bolsa de natación como única compañía.

Soy bastante activa, me gusta estar haciendo algo siempre. Solía pasar horas y horas leyendo o jugando a algún videojuego. (Individualmente o pateándole el trasero a mi hermano en una partida doble. Me valen ambas modalidades.) Pero pronto descubrí que aquella inquietud no habitaba solo en mi mente, si no en mi cuerpo. Comencé a ir a clases de natación, y luego a artes marciales. No contenta con eso, decidí que en lugar de dejar que mi padre me llevara en su coche prefería correr.

Recuerdo que cuando tenía seis años la inmobiliaria para la que trabajan mis padres logró una gran venta para una cadena de restaurantes famosa y lo celebraron con una cena de empresa. Lloré mucho cuando me obligaron a ponerme un vestido rosa para una ocasión tan especial cuando mi color preferido era el rojo.

Llegué, me senté entre mis padres y comí todo lo que me dieron, di las gracias cada vez que me dijeron lo linda que era y no me quité el peinado tan feo que me hicieron. Valió la pena por que me dieron mi libro de "Donde viven los monstruos" una vez retiraron el postre. Así que me fui de la mesa con una silla y me senté lejos del resto a leer tranquila. Y pronto se acercaron Benjamin y Raid. Estaban en mi salón, pero nunca les hablé. Luego todo fue como la seda.

A Juliana la conocí antes, en el jardín de infancia. Simplemente nos pusimos juntas, hicimos una actividad en pareja por obligación y bueno, ahora es como una hermana para mí. Hemos pasado por dejarnos dinero, pasar semanas en la casa de la otra a pasar las vacaciones, nos hemos defendido la una a la otra...

No soy una persona muy extrovertida, pero tengo mi pequeño grupo de amigos con el que nos sentamos en la parte de atrás del aula. A veces salgo a comer con ellos tras las clases. No tengo nada que pedirle a la vida.

Aunque ahora mismo no me vendría mal algo así como una flecha parpadeante con muchas bombillas de colores indicándome por dónde debo ir antes de comenzar a morir de agotamiento.

O tal vez no. Soy una chica de recursos.

Esa reflexión existencial haciendo un resumen de mi vida social que tuve durante el recorrido me ayudó a recordar que no estoy sola. Que en alguna parte de mi bolsa de deportes, creo que en uno de los bolsillos laterales, está mi celular: mi único medio para pedir ayuda. Espero que no me lo hayan robado. No creo que así sea, pero tampoco vendría mal una situación así que termine de fastidiar mi día. Por suerte el aparato sigue en su sitio.

Una brisa fresca que anuncia la llegada de la lluvia me recorre el cuerpo, haciendo que me invada el alivio al mismo tiempo que me ayuda a recordar que estoy sudando demasiado como para ser sano. Miro a mi alrededor y la única señal de vida que veo es un coche aparcado en mitad de la calle por donde vine. Y sea quien sea, no creo que alguien que corta una vía de circulación para dejar su vehículo vaya a recriminarme lo que voy a hacer. Después de mirar para asegurarme de que no hay nadie, me apoyo en un muro de ladrillos a mi lado y lentamente desciendo para acabar sentada mientras dejo caer la bolsa. Mañana tendré agujetas, y no creo que vaya a querer moverme en todo el día. Ya tengo plan para el sábado.

Reviso mi teléfono. Es uno de esos de abrir y cerrar que me dieron mientras mandaban a reparar el bueno. Quitando mis partidas al comecocos únicamente sirve para llamadas y mensajes, y aun así es imposible enterarse cada vez que te llaman. Eso explicaría por qué tengo 2 llamadas perdidas de Juliana y 5 de mamá acompañadas de un "¿Donde te has metido? Ven a casa ahora mismo."

Como buena hija, sé darme cuenta cuando van a echarme una reprimenda. Es culpa mía haberme olvidado de ellos durante todo este tiempo y fui algo irresponsable, aunque telefonear a casa solo logrará que me repitan todo eso aunque yo ya lo sepa, a parte de que les preocupará más saber que no se donde estoy. Llamaré a mi amiga.

Apenas suena el primer tono y ya me ha respondido.

-¿Se puede saber qué has estado haciendo? -Aun teniendo su tono relajado, su notable preocupación me desconcierta por un par de segundos.

-Que yo recuerde la gente saluda con un hola.

-Mira, lo siento... Es solo que tus padres han llamado tres veces -Unas toses la interrumpen.- a mi casa para ver si podían localizarte. Dicen que ya va a anochecer, y que lloverá y tu sin paraguas.. Hablando de llover, dormí con la ventana abierta y me ha llovido encima durante toda la noche. No vas a creer la fiebre que tengo. Lo único que he hecho hoy ha sido leer y beber caldo.

Nuestro gusto por la lectura nos ha mantenido juntas y nos ha aportado mucho. En cuanto escucho la palabra "leer" pronunciada por ella algo dentro de mí me obliga a divertirme un poco.

-¿Leíste el libro que te presté? Debes haber llegado ya a la parte en la que matan a Si... -Antes de poder pronunciar el nombre, me interrumpe.

-Buen intento, pero ya vi las películas. Espera. -A continuación, oigo un gran estruendo al otro lado del celular. Nunca escuché a nadie que tuviera tanto ímpetu sonándose la nariz.- No me cambies de tema... Urg... Tu madre se cree que te ha pasado algo.

-Estoy bien, solo traté de ir por otro camino y me perdí.

-Deberías llamarla y decirle que no te secuestraron.

-O... Podría darle mi dirección a los secuestradores para que les digan a mama y papa que sigo viva y les envíen mis pulgares como souvenirs. Lo único que necesito es que me digas cómo volver. ¿Tienes por ahí la computadora?

Ella suspira con pesar. Creo que esa broma no estuvo del todo bien ya sea por situación o por su contenido. Pero no me preocupa, ambas sabemos que eso en mí es incorregible.

-Trata de preguntarle a alguien por la calle en la que estás. Te orientaré desde ahí, pero llama a casa luego, ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo haré, gracias. -Respondo cantarina mientras me incorporo de nuevo aun con mis piernas protestando por cinco minutos más en el suelo.- Un momento, voy a buscar a alguien. No te vayas.

-No me iré. -Dice con un suspiro.

Cargo sobre mi hombro izquierdo el peso de la bolsa y comienzo a caminar hasta el final de la calle. Las primeras gotas de lluvia van aterrizando sobre mí y yo me resigno a ello. Por si no fuera suficiente con el dolor que seguramente vaya a padecer, estaré tan resfriada como Juliana. Cubro mi celular bajo mi chaqueta del chandal mientras me apresuro hasta que un ruido desagradable que proviene de algún lugar detrás de mí me detiene. Siento que pierdo el equilibrio. Por unos instantes no siento el suelo bajo mis pies.

Como si fuera una diapositiva a la velocidad de la luz, veo muchas cosas que pasan frente a mis ojos. El cielo, el coche, el teléfono en el aire, la bolsa aterrizando en el suelo gris. No se ponerlas en orden ni cuantas veces alcancé a ver cada cosa. La única información que puedo analizar es que ahora mismo estoy tendida boca abajo en el piso, con un dolor agudo en la columna y gran parte de mi cabeza. Como si fuera por instinto, trato de moverme para comprobar que no tengo ningún hueso roto. Por suerte, así es.

Me concentro en el sonido anterior después de alzar la vista para descubrir que no me encuentro dispuesta como para fijar la mirada en un punto concreto, y aunque tarde demasiado tiempo, logro identificarlo como las ruedas de un coche frenando. No hace falta saber sumar dos mas dos para darse cuenta de que me han atropellado.

El sonido de la frenada solo indica que antes de atropellarme redujeron bruscamente la velocidad. Tengo el consuelo de que al menos quien me ha arrollado ha intentado impedirlo.

No logro visualizarlo bien, creo que quien conducía se ha bajado. Sus pasos suenan distantes, haciéndole daño a mi cabeza, pero conforme se acerca cada vez me golpea mas fuerte el hedor putrefacto de esa colonia de viejo que utiliza. Trato de echarle un vistazo lentamente para no volver a sentir intentando mirar quien es el hombre y si se le ha ocurrido llamar a una ambulancia o algo. Supongo que puedo levantarme por mí misma, pero tal vez mas adelante cuando mis sentidos vuelvan a funcionar bien. Mis mareos deben estar causándome visiones, no me creo que ese tipo esté ahora metiendo mi cabeza en una bolsa de tela. Y continúa con el resto del cuerpo. Y le hace un nudo sin considerar que soy un ser humano y no un animal muerto para luego dejarme caer en algún sitio que supongo que es el maletero.

No es una visión, es todo demasiado bizarro como para ser mentira. Este día no podría empeorar más.

* * *

**Derek Wintour, Universidad de la Ciudad, Osaka, 16:43h**

Oigo una voz que me llama y abro los ojos para encontrarme con una cara que me resulta muy familiar. Mi mejor amigo Chris me zarandea de un lado a otro con la poca delicadeza que lo caracteriza.

-Al fin te despiertas.- Va vestido con ropa de fiesta y lleva el pelo despeinado. ¿Qué hace en mi casa? Me levanto sintiendo un pinchazo en la cabeza y me doy cuenta de lo que ocurre. No estoy en mi casa sino que he dormido en el suelo del apartamento de Chris.

-¿Qué hago aquí? -Chris se ríe mientras recoge varios vasos de bebida que han quedado desperdigados por el suelo.

-¿No recuerdas nada? ¿Ni siquiera la fiesta?- Los recuerdos me abofetean como el viento de invierno y comienzo a recordarlo todo. Era el cumpleaños de Chris y recibí una de las docenas de invitaciones que repartió para su fiesta. Le dije que no podía ir, que al día siguiente tenía clase, pero como acaba pasando casi siempre me convenció. No recuerdo cómo acabó la fiesta, ni siquiera como acabé dormido en el suelo pero al mirar el reloj veo que falta menos de una hora para que comiencen las clases y aún debo volver a casa para prepararme y tomar el tren para llegar a la universidad. Me levanto a toda prisa y me despido con un gesto de la cabeza de Chris. Saltó por encima de algunos chicos que, al igual que yo hace unos momentos, siguen durmiendo por el suelo.

Mi casa está a pocas cuadras de casa de Chris y llego rápidamente. Me cambio la ropa sucia por una nueva y preparo la cartera con los libros que necesitaré. Antes de marcharme veo como el teléfono tiene la luz de mensajes encendida. Seguramente son de mi hermana Robin. Hablamos cada noche y ayer no pudimos hablar así que saco el celular y le envió un simple mensaje de "Ok" para que sepa que estoy bien. Me siento mareado y me cuesta ver las teclas bien por lo que pierdo unos valiosos minutos escribiendo.

Luego me apresuro hasta llegar a la estación y subo en el primer tren y me quedo de pie delante de la puerta. Tengo miedo de que si me siento pueda dormirme. Me duele la cabeza y me siento confuso.

El tren para puntualmente en el andén y yo me apresuro a abrirme paso entre la gente que ocupa la estación para llegar a tiempo.

Al llegar ya están casi todos allí pero en vez de saludarlos como suelo hacer voy directo a mi pupitre y me dejo caer, recostando mi cabeza contra la mesa. Me siento demasiado mareado. El timbre que marca el inicio de las clases suena justo cuando mi cabeza se apoya sobre la mesa.

Me siento muy poco animado hoy para tener que escuchar la aburrida clase del Sr. Wang, mi profesor. Apenas oigo al , como si una barrera de agua nos separara, veo como mueve la boca mas solo oigo un débil murmullo en vez de su normalmente estridente voz. Me permito el lujo de distraerme pensando en la fiesta. Al principio no quería ir pero acabé aceptando ir un rato. Ese rato se transformó en dos horas, tres… Hasta esta mañana cuando me desperté en casa de Chris con este malestar general. Por otro lado no recuerdo nada de lo que ocurrió ayer pero estoy seguro de que no bebí, no me gusta el alcohol y menos si al día siguiente tengo clase. Así pues, no se que pudo causarme esto. Quizás Chris echó alcohol en mi vaso. Conociéndolo no me extrañaría. Llego a mi parada y bajo para dirigirme a mi aula.

En cuanto comienza a explicar la teoría justo donde la dejamos el otro día pierdo mi vista y mi mente en los enormes jardines de la facultad los cuales tengo la suerte de que se pueden ver desde nuestra aula. Me siento muy pesado y temo que en cualquier momento pueda sucumbir al sueño que se apodera de mi. No debería haber ido a aquella fiesta por mucho que Chris me lo hubiera pedido. "Es el karma" diría Robin si estuviera aquí.

Robin es mi hermana pequeña y estamos muy unidos. Ella siempre ha creído fielmente en este tipo de cosas. En un principio yo no creía en ello pero mi hermana me acosaba todo el día hablando de ello y en cierto modo acabé creyendo yo también.

Pienso en la pequeña Robin. Ahora mismo tiene 11 años pero es bajita para su edad. Tiene el pelo moreno y bastante largo, más allá de sus hombros. Siempre la he visto sonriente y pocas veces la he visto llorando. Es una niña muy fuerte. Creo que la última vez que la ví llorar fue hace 10 años. Entonces solo tenía un año pero siempre había sido un bebé que lloró poco.

Aquel día nuestra madre murió y aunque yo no era tan pequeño como ella también lloré durante muchos días su muerte. A pesar de que ya ha pasado una década de aquello sigo recordandolo como si hubiera sido ayer.

Por aquel entonces aún vivíamos en Chicago. Mis padres, Robin y yo. Habíamos salido toda la familia a comprar. Fue el último paseo que hicimos juntos. Cuando cruzabamos por un cruce un coche pasó descontrolado. Recuerdo la mano de mi padre tirando de mí hacia atrás. Pero mi padre solo tenía dos manos y no pudo salvar a mamá la cual fue arrollada por el coche. La vi tumbada en el suelo, con la cara llena de sangre y cortes. En el acto llegaron centenares de personas que la rodearon. No podía verla y creo que fue la última vez que la ví fuera del ataúd.

En ocasiones aún pienso en ella y siempre lo he recordado a la excepción que confirma la regla. Mi madre nunca hizo nada malo y sin embargo aquel coche se la llevó de mi lado. Mi hermana lo llama "Jugarretas del Destino".

-Derek… Derek….-Alguien me zarandea el brazo y yo abro los ojos y miro el reloj. La clase ha terminado sin darme cuenta. Chris ha sido el que me zarandea. A diferencia de mí, él está en perfecto estado.-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Solo estoy un poco mareado, tranquilo.-Le respondo mientras levanto con cierta dificultad. Él me ayuda.

-Pues tienes muy mala cara. Creo que deberías volver a tu casa.-Contesta él mientras me mira preocupado.-Si que odias las fiestas.-Bromea reprimiendo un sonrisa.

-Sin embargo tu estás perfecto.-Digo yo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Estoy acostumbrado.-Ríe.-¿Cómo explicas esta resaca, eh? Suerte que tu eras el "que no bebía"-Lo dice bromeando y entonces sé que él no me echó alcohol. Lo conozco bien y se habría disculpado.

-No bebí.-Respondo secamente. Él insiste varias veces en que regrese a mi casa o al médico. Lo cierto es que no le presto mucha atención porque la cabeza no para de darme vueltas.-Acabaré la clases. No es para tanto.

La siguiente clase se vuelve eterna. Dejo de intentar tomar nota de lo que explica la profesora cuando las letras comienzan a dar vueltas y siento ganas de vomitar. Esta vez la profesora también nota mi estado y dice que intente descansar o si lo prefiero vuelva a casa. Que manía todo el mundo con que vuelva a mi casa. No pienso hacerlo. Puedo aguantarlo, es solo un mareo. Sin embargo si pido que me deje ir al baño. Necesito mojarme la cara y quizás así esté un poco más despierto. Ella me da permiso y lentamente salgo de la clase. Veo como Chris hace el gesto de levantarse y acompañarme pero afortunadamente la profesora se lo impide. Agradezco sus intenciones pero puedo hacerlo solo.

Me dirijo hacia el baño más cercano casi arrastrando mis pies. Una vez estoy pongo mis manos en forma de cuña para abarcar el máximo de agua posible y me la hecho por la cara. Se siente fría pero ahora me siento más despierto. Vuelvo a repetir el proceso hasta que noto que es suficiente. Obviamente el agua no me curará pero hace que me sienta un poco mejor. Oigo como la puerta del baño se abre y de reojo puedo ver como entra otra persona pero no le tomo atención y sigo apoyado en la pica mirándome al espejo. El chico se pone detrás mío y al fin lo miro fijamente. Tiene el pelo largo y negro. No puede ser un alumno, es demasiado mayor para serlo. Entonces me percato de que viste un traje azul de conserje.

-¿Que pasó con el ?- El es el conserje de la universidad desde mucho antes que yo ingresara. Hay varios rumores que apuntan a que nunca faltó a un dia de trabajo. Por eso me resulta extraño no verlo. Por otro lado este hombre me resulta muy familiar. Estoy seguro de haberlo visto antes. ¿Pero dónde? El hombre sonríe y deja ver una dentadura amarillenta, con un colmillo de oro. Entonces lo reconozco. Es Greg y lo conocí ayer en la fiesta de Chris.-Ah, eres tu Greg… ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

-No me llames Greg.-Parece irritado de que le llamen así.-Me llamo Grigory y solo vine porque tengo un asunto pendiente contigo.-Mete su mano en el bolsillo y saca un revólver negro y me apunta con el cañón. Es la primera vez que me apuntan con uno pero no pienso quedarme quieto y me acerco a él rápidamente y le asesto una patada en la mano que le hace soltar el arma. Por suerte llevo practicando Taekwondo desde los 9 años y sé defenderme lo suficiente.

-Repetiré mi pregunta: ¿Qué haces aquí?-Me pongo en posición para atacar si muevo un solo músculo. Pero un dilema se debate en mi interior. ¿Seré capaz de asestar el golpe? Sigo encontrándome mal y las ganas de vomitar han regresado. No puedo pensar con claridad y en un segundo de descuido Greg, o mejor dicho Grigory, consigue agarrar el arma y apuntarme de nuevo.

-No te muevas.-Amenaza impasible. Sé que no se esperaba que pudiera combatirle.- En estos momentos estarás muy mareado. Si sigues moviéndote tanto te desmayarás.

Entonces comprendo quien fue el que me puso el alcohol en mi vaso. Grigory tenía planeado matarme desde ayer o quizás desde mucho antes. Pensar en la posibilidad de que alguien planeara contra mi vida me hace sentir un escalofrío. Sigue apuntando el arma y de nuevo le doy un patada en el estómago que le hace perder el equiulibrio. Al caer me dirijo hacia él y le doy varias patadas, veo como su nariz sangra y paro. Una de las primeras cosas que te enseñan en el Taekwondo es en que sirve para defenderte y no para machacar a los demás. Yo ya me he defendido y ahora debo llamar a la policía. Al dirigirme hacia la puerta descubro que no se cual de las que veo es la real y sin poder evitarlo caigo en el suelo. Quiero levantarme. ¿Porqué no puedo hacerlo? Noto cómo sus manos se deslizan hábilmente por mi cuerpo mientras me ata con una cuerda bastante gruesa que me roza la piel causándole varias heridas.

Entonces me mete en un saco negro lo suficientemente para que yo quepa y comienza a cargarme hacia un lugar desconocido.

Me duele todo el cuerpo por culpa de las ataduras y, más que antes, la cabeza me va a estallar. Luego cierro los ojos y dejo de intentar resistirme.

Y aunque parezca extraño, lo último que me pregunto antes de perder el sentido es si mi hermana considerará esto una "Jugarreta del Destino"

Y también por qué el destino la tomó con mi familia.

* * *

**Suzana Colt, Dojo de Entrenamiento, Ottawa, 19:43**

Le asesto un puñetazo en el pecho. Noto como él para retrocede y aprovacho para darle una patada que le hace caer. Pongo mi pie sobre su agitado torso mientras le sonrío. Puedo notar su respiración entrecortada y no es hasta este momento en el que me doy cuenta que yo estoy igual de cansada.

-He ganado.- Le doy la mano para ayudarlo a levantar, él la acepta y lo impulso hacia mí. Quedamos frente a frente. - Otra vez.- Añado sonriendo.

-Perdone usted, señora perfecta- Me contesta riéndose mientras se masajea el lugar donde le he dado el puñetazo.- Yo no llevo 14 años entrenando.

-Oh vamos, no seas débil.-Digo mientras le rodeo con mis brazos. Él me corresponde el abrazo. Esto apenas dura unos segundos porque lo suelto y me pongo en posición de pelea- ¡En guardia!

Un rato después me siento en una de las bancas. Charles, tan exhausto como yo, no tarda en acompañarme. Pasa su mano por debajo del banco de madera y agarra dos botellas de bebida isótonica. Espero a que me ofrezca uno de los envases para arrebatarselo y dar un buen trago. El sabor dulce me invade completamente, mientras noto que los azúcares cumplen su función y me devuelven algo de energía.

Charles me pone la mano sobre mi rodilla. Yo hago lo propio poniendo la mía encima y entrelazando los dedos. Su mano es mucho más firme y fuerte que la mía. Aprovecho para observar su rostro. Su cabello castaño se le riza en los extremos, formando unas patillas que a mi me parecen adorables. Sus orejas y nariz son pequeñas.

Lo conozco desde hace más de 6 años. Aún recuerdo cuando tan solo era un chico nuevo al que todas mirábamos con curiosidad por lo lindo que era. Reprimo una sonrisa al pensar en ello, por aquella edad tenía 12 años y comenzaba a interesarme por los chicos aunque por aquel entonces no le presté demasiado atención a Charles. No fue hasta tres años después cuando comenzó a venir a mi gimnasio. En aquel momento comenzamos a conocernos más y me dí cuenta del montón de cosas que teníamos en común. Aún así no fue hasta un año después cuando comenzó nuestra relación.

Ahora ya han pasado dos años desde aquello y aunque seguimos viendonos tanto en clases como en el gimnasio apenas podemos mantener una relación normal debido a que el ajetreo de nuestras vidas no nos permite vernos fuera de los sitios ya mentados. Aún así nuestra relación va muy bien. Noto que soy feliz a su lado.

Me levanto ágilmente y giro sobre mis talones para mirarle a los ojos, desafiante.

-¿Otra?- Pregunto. Él me mira y sé que intenta decirme que soy una pesada.- La última, porfavor.

Ambos nos levantamos para dirigirnos al centro del tatami. Respiro hondo para concentrarme. Ejecutamos el saludo de respeto, nos ponemos en posición de pelea y comienza la lucha.

Al ser Charles tan alto su punto más débil son las rodillas y los tobillos por lo que le asesto una patada que le hace retroceder. Mantengo mi vista fija en él, planeando cuidadosamente mi siguiente movimiento.

Al contrario de lo que muchas personas creen el judo no se basa en la fuerza bruta, son las personas las que convierten este deporte en algo rudo. En cambio, para mí, se basa en la habilidad. Charles tiene más fuerza que yo sin embargo sé aprovechar la fuerza del contrario a mi favor.

De nuevo apunto hacia sus piernas, le asesto un patada en el tobillo que le hace caer y entonces me abalanzo sobre su cuerpo, inmovilizandolo con el mío. Sujeto sus muñecas contra el suelo y me siento sobre él, recostando todo mi peso sobre él. De esta manera le es imposible escapar.

-Punto, set y partido.- Digo mientras presiono sus manos.

-Vale, vale, me rindo.- Dice él forcejeando para levantarse inútilmente. Dejo de forcejear y me levanto dejando a Charles libre. Él se levanta de un salto con su usual agilidad .- Eres increíblemente fuerte.

-No es fuerza, es habilidad.- Respondo llevandome una mano hacia la cabeza, como si así pudiera mostrarle mi enorme capacidad cerebral. Veo como se frota las muñecas dolorido. -¿No te habré hecho daño?- Pregunto mientras me dirijo hacia él. Le tomo las muñecas para examinarlas yo misma.

-Solo están un poco rojas, no es nada.- Intenta tranquilizarme mientras me acaricia la cabeza.

-No pretendía hacerte daño…

-Eh, tranquila.- Me agarra la barbilla y me sube la cabeza hasta que nuestros ojos se encuentran.- No me hiciste daño.- Entonces me da un suave beso en la nariz que, espero que no se note, hace que me sonroje.

Llevo practicando judo desde los cuatro años, es una parte de mí. Es como una válvula de escape para todo el estrés que me proporcionan los estudios y cuando necesito relajarme siempre vengo al gimnasio a practicar. Es mi manera de desconectar del mundo.

Mucha gente se sorprende cuando me ve por primera vez en una pelea. Fuera del tatami soy una chica dulce e inocente, según dicen "es difícil imaginarse a una chica como tú en una pelea".

Una chica como yo… Es una frase que siempre me molestó. Ese tipo de pensamientos son generados por los prejuicios y cada vez que dicen eso es como si me dieran un tortazo. Significa que me ven débil. A sus ojos soy una simple indefensa chica.

-¿Qué te parece si me ducho y volvemos a casa? Ya está anocheciendo.- Dice mientras se seca el sudor con una toalla. Yo asiento y segundos después Charles desaparece por la puerta del vestidor masculino.

Miro a mi alrededor, veo que somos los únicos que quedamos en el dojo. Recojo mis cosas y me dirijo hacia el vestidor. Suele estar vacío porque hay pocas mujeres que vengan a practicar judo.

De nuevo, prejuicios. Esta vez contra el judo.

De hecho este vestidor era antiguamente un almacén. Aún recuerdo que cuando comencé a venir aquí se vieron obligados a reformarlo para que tuviera un lugar para cambiarme. Instalaron la ducha y un mueble con varias taquillas. También le pusieron una pica con espejo. Ahora al menos parece un vestidor pero recuerdo que las primera semanas era un simple almacén oscuro con ducha y armarios.

Me desvisto, dejo cuidadosamente la ropa en la taquilla y la cierro con llave, la cual vuelvo a dejar colgada en mi cuello.

Enciendo la ducha y regulo la temperatura. El agua caliente comienza a caerme por la cabeza, resbalando por todo el cuerpo.

Comienzo a enjabonarme la cabeza mientras pienso en que habrá cocinado mi madre para cenar. Siempre estoy hambrienta después del entrenamiento es por eso que siempre prepara platos deliciosos para cuando llego a casa. Es un cocinera excepcional.

Pienso en mi hermano Owen, imagino que en estos momentos estará husmeando por la cocina mientras Kendra ayuda a papá a poner la mesa. Luego a mi me toca quitar la mesa y lavar los platos.

Sonrío al pensar en Owen acusandome que comencé a venir al dojo para escaquearme de hacer las tareas. A pesar de que él ya tiene 23 años seguimos discutiendo como cuando aún éramos unos críos.

En cambio, Kendra, como la más mayor, es la voz de la razón y siempre pone paz entre nosotros dos. Es como una segunda madre. Ella está estudiando medicina. Desde hace varios años a mi me gustaría seguir sus pasos. Por eso trabajo duro para lograr entrar a una buena academia.

Unos pasos me distraen de mis pensamientos. Alguien ha entrado en el vestidor. Oigo un golpe seco y una de las puertas chirriantes de una taquilla abrirse. Que extraño. Jamás he visto a otra mujer entrar aquí.

Ojalá sea una chica de mi edad. Podríamos hacernos amigas.

-La ducha está ocupada.-Grito para que la chica misteriosa no abra la puerta de la única ducha.-Ya acabo, tranquila. ¿Como te llamas?

No obtengo respuesta alguna. Le hago un par de preguntas más y no responde por lo que finalmente desisto. No parece muy simpática o quizás solo es tímida.

Apago el grifo y comienzo a secarme. Antes de abrir la puerta me pongo la toalla rodeandome el torso hasta más de allá de los muslos. Abro la puerta con la mano que me queda libre y me encuentro el vestidor vacío.

-Oh.. Pensé que alguien había entrado…- Ahora mismo me siento un poco avergonzada y a la vez me río al pensar en la escena. Pero estoy segura que oí pasos así que es probable que la chica esté fuera.

Voy hacia mi taquilla y la abro. Cuando estoy totalmente seca guardo la toalla y comienzo a vestirme.

Me siento relajada, como nueva. Como si ese sumidero se hubiera llevado ,junto con el agua, todo el cansancio acumulado. Acabo de atarme los cordones y me levanto. Lista para encontrarme con Charles.

Entonces noto una mano en el hombro y pienso en la chica. Pero al girarme solo veo un hombre con el pelo oscuro y un largo chaquetón negro. Es un poco tenebroso.

-Creo que se ha equivocado. El vestidor que busca no es este.- Le digo señalando la puerta.

\- Te equivocas. Estoy en el vestidor que quería.- Y entonces comienza a ejercer presión y noto un dolor punzante en mi hombro. Saca la otra mano solo para apuntarme con un revólver y sonreír con autosuficiencia.

Al hacerlo estamos tan cerca que puedo oler su aliento a tabaco y ver su diente de oro. Me causa repugnancia.

-¡Un pervertido!-Intento librarme de su agarre pero es imposible. Me pilló desprevenida. Intento pegarle una patada pero él me detiene,.

-Ni lo intentes, ya sé como acaba esto.- Dice mientras se pasa la mano por la nariz, como si recordara una vieja herida.- Algún movimiento brusco y mi amiga-Me apunta con el arma a la cabeza- te saludará.

Me siento impotente. Notó que mis piernas tiemblan presas del pánico. He participado en centenares de combates pero nunca he estado en un real peligro de muerte. Noto como algunas lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas involuntariamente. Intento detenerlo pero es imposible.

Entonces alguien llama a la puerta.

-!Suzana! ¿Estás ahí?- Es Charles. Lo imagino con sus tejanos desgastados y su pelo recién engominado. Me dan ganas de gritarle que huya, que busque ayuda. Pero si lo hago seguramente nos matará a ambos.

-No digas nada…- Comienza a andar hacia la taquilla paralela a la mía. Entonces la abre con la mano libre y saca una cuerda con la que comienza a atarme. Luego vuelve a apuntarme.-Vamos, tú delante, yo te guío.

Yo le hago caso por miedo a que me haga daño. Creo que aunque lo intentara mis músculos serían incapaz de hacer otra cosa. Me dirige hacia la puerta trasera.

Cuando esto aún era un almacén la hacían servir de segunda puerta de emergencia. Normalmente suele estar cerrada con llave pero veo que le han volado la cerradura. Un escalofrío vuelve a recorrerme al pensar en el arma que tengo pegada a la espada. Un arma que puede dispararse en cualquier momento. De nuevo, lágrimas me resbalan mejillas abajo.

La calle que da a la puerta es un callejón estrecho y muy poco transitado. Huele a pis de perro y humedad.

Justo delante nuestro hay aparcada una furgoneta negra. El hombre me empuja hacia ella clavandome el revólver entre los omoplatos.

-Buenas noches.-Le oigo decir justo antes de que me golpee en la nuca con algo contundente y perder el sentido.

Oigo el rugir del motor y mientras nos alejamos, aún aturdida, pienso en Charles y en mi família, esperando tranquilamente mi llegada, sin ni siquiera sospechar que es posible que no vuelvan a verme. E inevitablemente en mi mente se dibuja una pregunta:

¿Quién lavará ahora los platos?

* * *

**Aengus Flatch, Hogar de los Flatch, Belfast, 16:57**

Me propuse contar los bostezos que vienen a mí sin remedio en esta clase solo para haberme detenido hace mucho en el tercero. Durante las lecciones de matemáticas en lo último en lo que quieres pensar es en más números. Debí estar desesperado cuando buscaba nuevas formas de pasar las clases del día.

Me encantaría quedarme dormido en este momento, colocar mi cabeza entre los libros y no pensar en nada o girarme para entablar alguna conversación con cualquier compañero después de dos horas y media seguidas repasando las ecuaciones, pero desde siempre eso ha sido un sueño imposible. Primero por que recibí una educación demasiado estricta como para atreverme a hacerle una falta de respeto así a un estamento superior como a un profesor, y en segundo lugar, mis clases se basan en estar en lugares salteados de mi mansión durante muchas horas al día con mi tutora particular. Según Alice los profesores en muchas escuelas llevan motes acordes a su personalidad o aspecto. Desde entonces Susana Rushmell pasó a llamarse señora Smell todo gracias a su narizota. Obviamente no me refiero a ella por ese nombre en público y menos aún ante su persona, pero es una buena vía de desahogo que uso contra la impotencia que siento frente a su carácter autoritario y las tareas que manda. La veo de lunes a viernes, mañanas y tardes, ya sea para asignaturas básicas o para extraescolares como tiro con arco y violín. Es normal que me harte un poco de ella.

Me mira pesadamente mientras termino la última actividad. No entiendo bien esto de mandarme a hacer la parte práctica de las clases durante el horario cuando después va a mandarme mas tarea aun para luego. Aunque me parezca innecesario es lo que hay, así que termino pronto la tarea y comienzo a recoger mis cosas una vez comprobamos que mis respuestas coinciden con las del solucionario.

-La próxima vez vamos a subir el nivel, así que no daremos lecciones, tan solo pondremos en práctica lo aprendido. -Su tono remilgado siempre hace notar que solo ha impartido clases a niños de una clase social elevada.- Igualmente harás las actividades marcadas de la página 103. Acuérdese de que después de su sesión de escalada practicaremos violín en el horario de tarde.

-Como cada martes. Gracias por todo. -Respondo.

Agarra con tranquilidad su pesado maletín y después de un movimiento elegante de cabeza a modo de despedida se retira. Posiblemente se encamine a su habitación. No es hasta que sale por la puerta cuando me giro a la mesa para colgar mi mochila de un hombro y salir al pasillo por la misma puerta por la que salió mi tutora hace un momento. El eco de sus tacones aun resuena por los pasillos de la mansión, vacíos como casi siempre.

Hoy están mas desérticos que de costumbre, y es que la mayor parte del personal hoy disfruta de su día libre. Apenas tenemos la mitad de ellos aquí mas que para alguna emergencia mientras que todos los que tienen cargos relacionados con la cocina simplemente no están. Tal vez por eso voy comiendo los sándwiches vegetales que hizo mi abuela mientras voy hacia la puerta que da al jardín en lugar de ir al comedor a la espera de que me sirvan el menú del día.

Las normas de la casa así como las de etiqueta prohíben ingerir cualquier alimento en algún sitio que no sea el comedor, más aún si forma parte de una de las cuatro comidas diarias. No es nada que haga por sentirme como un chico malo, simplemente ninguno de los criados podría atreverse a decirme nada con el trato tan opresor que reciben por parte de mis padres, los cuales ni siquiera se percatan de mi existencia cuando se encierran en sus respectivos despachos.

Llego al exterior y debo frotarme los ojos un par de veces antes de que mi vista logre a adaptarse a la luz del sol. Pronto la gran mancha verde que tengo enfrente va tomando forma hasta terminar siendo lo que a ojos de alguien que no hubiera estado nunca aquí sería un bosque, aunque yo mismo no pueda evitar identificar cada hectárea como una extensión del jardín de mi mansión pese a ser tierra de nadie.

Para llegar a él tan solo debo atravesar el porche de madera, sobrecargado a flores de distintos tipos acompañadas únicamente de una mesa y una silla que mi abuela para disfrutar de alguna merienda de domingo mientras me mira practicar con el arco en el prado que ocupa la parte lateral de la imponente construcción, cuidado hasta el más mínimo detalle para que fuera casi una réplica de uno oficial.

Mis zapatillas deportivas hacen crujir la hierba bajo mis pies cuando bajo de la estructura y a cada paso que doy en dirección al bosque siento que el peso sobre mis hombros desaparece. Ya para mí es costumbre evitar el camino de piedras que lleva al lago cristalino en el que mi tutora se empeñó en darme clases de natación. El único logro que pudimos celebrar fue que me armé de valor para meterme al agua con un flotador y manguitos. Tres meses después dimos por hecho que mi cuerpo no estaba hecho para mantenerse por medio acuático para luego sustituir aquello por algo útil para un niño de siete años como por ejemplo alemán. Ni siquiera recuerdo el vocabulario básico.

Nunca tuve interés en marcarme una ruta concreta entre los árboles, más bien es algo instintivo después de tantos años yendo siempre al mismo lugar.

Es un claro en pleno bosque, alumbrado por rayos de sol que hacen que el musgo a los pies de los árboles resplandezca. La tierra es capaz de mantener una humedad increíble aunque no llueva en semanas, dejando tatuado el olor a tierra mojada que me reconforta como si fuera una antigua cura natural. Distintos tipos de árboles rodean la zona vírgen en la que crece la hierba y alguna flor silvestre. El canto de los pájaros termina el hermoso cuadro, haciéndome recordar ,como tantas veces, por qué vengo aquí cada vez que se me brinda la ocasión. De nuevo me siento libre.

Guardo los restos de mi almuerzo en la mochila antes de tirarla al suelo y usarla como almohada para tumbarme. En mis brazos siento el pasto frío que me hace cosquillas la zona de la muñeca donde tengo mi tatuaje de YingYang, contrastado con la calidez del sol dándome en plena cara. Cierro los ojos para concentrarme mejor en todas las buenas sensaciones que entran a mi cuerpo al estar aquí.

Estimo que debe faltarme como una hora para que venga el chofer a recogerme, por lo que podré perder el tiempo aquí hasta aburrirme. La única persona aparte de mí que sabe de éste lugar es mi mejor amiga Alice. Ella prácticamente tiene mi mansión como segundo hogar, incluso tiene aquí parte de su ropa y una habitación de invitados a su disposición. Siempre que viene trae algún videojuego, libro o juego de mesa con los que pasar el día.

Con padres como los míos, enamorados de su trabajo hasta tal punto que son incapaces de acordarse de mi nombre al verme con el cabello recién cortado, todo ese mundo es sorprendente. Ellos decidieron por su cuenta imponerme una jornada llena de trabajo para evitar que les molestara mientras hacían el suyo, no es de extrañar que me sintiera algo embelesado por todas las formas de ocio que me fue enseñando mi amiga.

Ellos tomaron la decisión de hacer como si no existiera desde que era muy pequeño y las pocas veces en las que me ven apenas me dirigen la palabra para preguntarme sobre algún tema trivial solo en caso de que se vieran obligados para evitar un silencio incómodo durante alguna comida que decidan tomar en el comedor, como si en lugar de ser su hijo fuera un familiar distante que tan solo vino a comer y dormir durante unos días.

Me ví obligado por ellos a crecer rápido, y como alguien independiente, trato de evitarlos a toda consta desde hace años tal y como ellos han hecho conmigo. Al principio pensé que me dolería, pero había pasado tan poco tiempo con ellos que no sentí absolútamente nada. Soy feliz llevando este modo de vida. Tal vez decida cambiarlo algún día, cuando ellos se molesten en preguntarse por qué siempre los evito.

Mis tías, Catalina y Cristal, las cuales se aprovechan el dinero de mis padres para poder vivir aquí ya se dieron cuenta de mi comportamiento, y me responden de una forma más ofensiva. El único familiar con quien me gusta estar en contacto es con la abuela Aide, la cual pasa su jubilación aquí y disfruta dedicándome algo de tiempo. Si tan solo no tuviera esa pasión por pellizcarme las mejillas que me pone tan nervioso...

Algo provoca que repentinamente abra los ojos. A lo lejos aún puedo oir el río, pero el canto de los pájaros ha cesado, seguramente por la presencia de alguien más aquí. Tal vez sea la hora de irme y al no encontrarme mandaron a alguno de los criados a buscarme, suelo perder todos mis sentidos cada vez que entro aquí.

No me molesto en levantarme, de todas formas sea quien sea la persona que venga, tendrá que esperar a que suba a mi habitación a ponerme la ropa deportiva. No creo que alguien pueda pretender que vaya a ninguna actividad deportiva con unos jeans y una camisa teniendo un conjunto preparado para el momento perfectamente doblado sobre mi cama.

Después de haber cambiado el sonido de mi pequeño paraíso conforme se acerca, el olor también va mermando hasta que es totalmente anulado por un olor fuerte, ácido. Debe ser algo tan horrible que no logro identificarlo con nada en especial. El hedor me hace echar de menos los perfumes caros pero empalagosos que usa mi abuela.

Las normas del personal incluyen discreción en productos de belleza, incluidas colonias. Debe ser nuevo, así que hablaré con el pobre desgraciado antes de que mis padres lo echen. Me levanto en busca de él, y lo encuentro detrás de mí. Su aspecto desaliñado me pone alerta de inmediato. No es nadie del servicio.

No puedo preguntarle quién es. Antes de que pueda reaccionar ya ha puesto una sonrisa inquietante, mostrando un par de nauseabundos dientes de oro y ha sacado un pañuelo de su bolsillo. En un veloz movimiento cubre casi toda mi cara con él mientras me lanza al suelo inmovilizándome.

Pierdo poco a poco la consciencia. De nuevo el bosque ante mí vuelve a ser una mancha verde oscureciéndose.

* * *

**Xin Nie Hua, Hogar de los Hua, Seúl, 22:14**

Mis manos se deslizan por el cetro de madera hasta llegar al extremo y lo sujeto fuertemente con ambas manos. Es ligero y encaja a la perfección entre mis dedos, como si lo hubieran fabricado específicamente para que fueran mis manos el que lo empuñaran. La gema del extremo desprende un halo de luz violácea que me rodea.

Lo hago girar sobre mi cabeza preparándome para lo que se aproxima.

Observo a mis compañeros, igual que yo, ellos también se están preparando. Sin embargo yo no le presto especial atención a ninguno que no sea Galbatrix. Él alza su arco, imponente, y se pone en posición. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos veo la flecha deslizarse por el aire para clavarse en el centro de la diana. Es asombroso aunque ,como él mismo sabe, esta práctica no da apenas experiencia pero es como un pasatiempo para todos los arqueros. En ocasiones también lo usan como "una tarjeta de presentación" entre ellos, intentando impresionarse. Es por eso que siempre llevan una diana en el inventario, nunca saben cuando pueden necesitarla.

Después de recoger la flecha incrustada en el objetivo, la guarda en el carcaj y se acerca a nosotros para reunirnos. Rápidamente todos dejamos lo que estamos haciendo y nos acercamos a él. A pesar de que no tenemos un líder, Galbatrix al ser el más poderoso actúa como un profesor, algo así como un mentor que se encarga de que lo tengamos todo en orden.

Miro el rostro de mis otros compañeros, uno a uno, escrutando sus miradas impasibles: Joakie, BarbieAngel, Snowkitty y por último a Galbatrix.

Galbatrix es mi mejor amigo, lo conocí hace mucho tiempo y desde entonces no nos hemos separado. De hecho, ambos éramos del nivel 17 cuando nos conocimos. 108 niveles después aun seguimos unidos. Recientemente solo puede venir los fines de semana por lo que el resto del tiempo espero ansiosamente para verlo y contarle todo lo que pasa durante su ausencia.

-¿Están preparados?- Dice él y los demás asentimos casi al unísono. No estoy segura de la razón pero al mirarlo noto que mi seguridad sube a velocidades escalonadas. -Hoy será nuestra primera misión D por la que nos hemos estado entrenando todo este tiempo.- Como única respuesta un grito de júbilo sale involuntariamente de nuestras gargantas. Las misiones de nivel D están reservadas para los teams más expertos y si logras superar una dicen que encuentras equipaciones exclusivas, aunque pocos saben si realmente es verdad. Galbatrix alza una mano y los demás lo secundamos-Entonces vamos allá.

A medida que nos internamos en el bosque la seguridad que había acumulado parece desaparecer cada paso que doy. Mis compañeros están entusiasmados, ellos son muy fuertes. ¿Pero lo estaré yo? Como dice Galbatrix siempre: Somos como una pirámide, si uno falla los demás caemos.

Aprieto el cetro contra mi pecho cuando Galbatrix para y sé que ha llegado la hora.

Todo sucede muy deprisa. Se oye un batir de alas y luego un gruñido que me pone todo el vello de punta. Mis compañeros se movilizan, yo agarro todavía más fuerte mi cetro y luego…

Paso mis dedos por las teclas pero nada más. Doy varios golpes desesperados contra el teclado y la pantalla. No es hasta varios segundos después cuando me doy cuenta de que se ha ido la luz en toda la casa.

Noto que el nudo de mi garganta se aprieta más, solo que esta vez por angustia. He abandonado a mis amigos en plena batalla. Inmersa en mis pensamientos de desesperación sigo pulsando el botón de encender pero la pantalla de la computadora sigue vacía.

Me paro a oír la casa, esperando oír los tacones de mi madre sobre el parqué de casa, buscando el cuadro eléctrico para devolver la electricidad a la casa. Sin embargo, eso no ocurre.

Meto la mano en el primer cajón de mi escritorio y a tientas agarro la linterna que me regalaron mis padres por Navidad. Con un poco de luz iluminando el camino voy hacia la puerta, la abro de par en par y me encuentro con un pasillo oscuro. La casa está totalmente en silencio, tan solo se oye mi corazón latir por los nervios. A mis pies la bandeja de la cena que mis padres siempre me dejan en la puerta. Junto a ella hay una nota. Me agacho para recogerla y aunque estoy sola la leo en voz alta:

-Querida Xin, tu padre y yo hemos salido a cenar, esperamos que no te importe. Si necesitas cualquier cosa solo llámanos.- Y al final de la nota la firma de mamá. Así que no están en casa. Supongo que estaba demasiado concentrada en la computadora para darme cuenta de que se habían ido.

Noto como mi estómago reclama comida pero estoy demasiado ocupada para pararme a comer tranquilamente. No se que ocurrió con mis amigos. Podrían estar heridos. Las palabras de Galbatrix me golpean con furia: Somos una pirámide, si falla uno fallamos todos. Y yo les he fallado.

Elegí el oficio de maga blanca porque sentía que en algún lugar del mundo había alguien que me necesitaba. Pensé que al fin podría ser útil haciendo un papel de sanadora, ayudar a los que necesitaran ayuda sin importar edad, sexo o nacionalidad.

Creía que ya lo había conseguido y en cuestión de segundos, como un castillo de naipes, todo se ha derrumbado, enterrándome bajo sus escombros.

Pienso en cómo será cuando regrese, es casi como si los tuviera delante. La mirada de rechazo de Galbatrix mientras los demás me recriminan lo que hice. Yo intento explicarme pero ellos están tan enfadados conmigo que tengo que tragarme mis palabras.

Aprieto los puños mientras en mi mente se dibuja la escena. En ese preciso instante sé que no puedo volver a Gaia Tales. Sería incapaz de entrar y ver como mi error repercutió en ellos.

Soy una cobarde, lo sé.

Junto a esa mezcla de dolor y culpa se me plantea otra pregunta. ¿Que será de mí ahora?

Comencé a jugar a Gaia Tales porque podría ser yo misma sin tener que exponerme a las risas y burlas a las que me veía sometida en el colegio. La humanidad es cruel. Critican todo lo que es diferente simplemente por serlo, sin esperar a saber lo que oculta en su interior. Todo esto no pasa en Internet, todos somos como queremos ser detrás de las pantallas.

En un principio fue solo para desconectar pero con el tiempo fue yendo a mayores. He llegado a dejar el colegio para poder dedicar mi tiempo completo a Gaia Tales.

Estoy segura de que mis padres se avergüenzan de tener una hija como yo. Si bien no me lo han dicho nunca estoy segura de que eso es lo que verdaderamente piensan. Inclusive una vez oí a mi madre hablar con la vecina y le decía que estaba estudiando en una escuela en el extranjero. Teniendo en cuenta que apenas salgo de cuarto seguramente la idea de que sea mentira ni se les ha podido pasar por la cabeza.

Entonces, interrumpiendo todos los pensamientos que me atormentan, oigo un golpe seco que me hace dar un salto hacia atrás. Apunto la débil luz de la linterna a mi alrededor pero no encuentro nada que haya podido caerse por lo que deduzco que venía de la planta baja.

Junto al cuadro de luces.

Trago saliva e intento relajarme repitiendo en mi cabeza: Solo ha sido algo que se cayó. Repito este proceso varias veces hasta que creo que estoy preparada y me armo de valor para comenzar a bajar las escalera que dan a la planta baja. Aguanto la respiración por miedo a que, de tan agitada que estoy, pueda delatarme.

Con cada paso que doy los escalones crujen dejándome a mí al borde del infarto.

Al llegar abajo solo me espera el silencio en la más absoluta oscuridad. Apunto con la linterna hacia delante, iluminando el camino hacia la cocina. Es el único sitio donde puede estar el cuadro de luces.

De nuevo, oigo un golpes, exactamente igual al de antes, que proviene de mis espaldas.

Me quedo totalmente petrificada y reprimo un gritito de pánico.

Apunto hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido. La preciosa figura de porcelana, la cual fue un regalo de su boda, se encuentra en el suelo con la cabeza separada del cuerpo, con una brecha que le cruza la cara, dándole un aspecto más fragil de lo habitual. Me acerco corriendo de ella e intento juntar la cabeza con el resto del cuerpo. Como si así mágicamente volvieran a estar unidos, como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero esto, obviamente, no sucede.

Entonces oigo pasos. Están detrás de mí. Me quedo totalmente petrificada mientras oigo los pasos que se acercan a mi.

Una mano me agarra violentamente de la boca con un pañuelo que seguramente llevará algún sedante porque enseguida me noto mareada y me desplomo sobre los restos de la estatua. El hombre me la vuelta y entonces puedo ver su cabello largo, que me acaricia las mejillas causandome escalofríos.

El hombre desprende un olor tan fuerte que desde su posición hace que incluso me cueste respirar. Es una mezcla de sudor, tabaco y colonia que me hace tener arcadas.

Él comienza a atarme mientras yo me dejo hacer. Demasiado aturdida y asustada para intentar librarme.

Mientras el acaba de atarme yo fijo mi mirada en la cabeza de la estatua. Me fijo sobretodo en la brecha que le separa la cara en dos lados casi simetricos, mientras me pregunto cual de las dos se ve más fragil. Si la estatua o yo misma.

El hombre me carga en su hombro con asombrosa facilidad. Para él debo de ser como una pluma llevada por el viento.

En estos momentos me encuentro en un limbo entre la consciencia y el sueño o donde las caras de mis padres y la de mis compañeros me miran con decepción. Luego vuelvo a oír el aleteo del dragón y como sus enormes fauces se abalanzan sobre mí.

Cuando por fin el sueño se sobrepone a la realidad llego a la conclusión de que una figura de porcelana aguantó mejor que yo.

* * *

**Myrtle Smith, Central del FBI, 10:30**

Registro su cuello en busca de marcas que puedan revelarme alguna información que haya podido pasar por alto. Paso mis manos por su piel, se siente fría en contacto con la mía, solo para encontrarme con el mismo resultado que las otras tres veces que lo intenté.

-No encuentro nada.-Respondo levantando mi mirada hacia el inspector Luke que está apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Está un poco palido y yo intento evitar una risita al imaginarme el porqué.

El hecho de tocar a un muerto es algo que a más de uno le revolvería el estómago pero yo he logrado dejar a un lado ese sentimiento para convertirme en la mejor en mi campo.

-Supongo que ese hombre no nos podrá aportar muchos datos.-Dice él mientras se dirige a mi y tapa el cadáver con la manta, supongo que para evitar seguir mirándolo.

-Solo sé que lo mataron de un disparo en el pecho con un pistola modelo 546. La bala extraída no contiene huellas y en la ropa del hombre sólo encontramos la de algunos de los chicos ás tiene unos morat- Informo casi mecánicamente. Me he pasado varias horas estudiando el cuerpo para saberme todos sus datos de memoria.

-Así que está confirmado que trabajaba para el que raptó a los chicos.-Comienza Luke mientras se lleva una mano a la barbilla.- Él hacía el trabajo sucio.

-Pero alguien acabó con él.- Sentencio yo, entonces me percato de que hay alguien detrás de Luke. Levanto la mirada y Marie se abre paso entre nosotros para sentarse en la silla que tengo en mi escritorio. Cruza las piernas antes de comenzar a hablar, lo hace con tono desafiante. Cada palabra suya son como puñales hacia Luke.

-Es obvio que la propia persona que lo contrató fue el que acabó con él. Si no no lo habrían matado después de terminar su trabajo.- Dice ella con un tono que no me hace ninguna gracia.- Así se aseguraban que mantuviera la boca cerrada. Algo inteligente.

-Y cruel.-Digo yo sosteniendo la mirada de Marie.

Después de esto no digo nada más, Luke tampoco, asumiendo nuestra derrota mientras ella nos mira con superioridad.

Sé que esa mirada va dirigida hacia Luke pero igualmente mi orgullo se siente herido.

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá!- Gritan desde fuera.- Recordad que el avión despegará pronto. Ya hemos tenido que retrasar una vez el vuelo, no me gustaría tener que hacerlo otra vez.

-Ya vamos, hija.- Dice su madre mientras se levanta y camina hacia la puerta.

-Debería irme.-Dice Luke pero antes de irse se acerca a mí y me entrega un papelito arrugado.- Mi teléfono. Llamame para cualquier novedad.- Sonríe antes de salir por la puerta tras las quejas de su hija.

Puede que no vaya a formar parte del viaje, pero desde el laboratorio también puedo ser útil.

"Te lo demostraré, Marie"- Pienso mientras aprieto el papelito que me acaban de entregar.

* * *

**Hola y aquí está el primer capítulo de la parte de las cosechas con los seis primeros tributos y además un pequeño avance de la investigación de la mano con una nueva agente: Myrtle. La cual esperamos que les haya gustado.**

**Para los que no se enteraron, aunque mandamos un MP a todos los submitters avisandolo, el blog ya está subido y además podrán ver algunas sorpresitas nuevas. Tanto de nuestra parte como de la de Ele-chan la cual también escribió una historia titulada Destinos Sellados que trata sobre algunos de nuestros investigadores. No se olviden de pasar por allá para leerla ,ni por el blog para ver las novedades :3**

**Dicho todo esto vamos con las preguntas de este capítulo.**

**1: Cual de estos tributos te ha llamado más la atención?**

**2: Cual secuestro, a nivel de modus operandi, te pareció el mejor?**

**3: A parte de los personajes principales, conociste a varios personajes secundarios **

**relacionadas con sus historias. Cual te gustó más?**

**4: Eres capaz de adivinar que spoiler estaba a punto de decir Camila a su amiga cuando dijo la frase: "-¿Leíste el que te presté? Debes haber llegado ya a la parte en la que matan a Si…"?**

**Creo que con esto está todo dicho. Recuerden que los reviews son importantes para la supervivencia así que los esperamos con ganas :3**

**Nos leemos**

**Disi y JX**


End file.
